Wolfs Rudel
by attack09
Summary: Eine Sammlung loser Oneshots, geschrieben für diverse Kalender oder als Gooseaufgabe. Meistens SSHG, jedoch nicht immer. Unser ZTM wird jedoch immer eine Hauptrolle spielen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Unter dem Titel _Wolfs Rudel_ werde ich lose Oneshots veröffentlichen, die ich zu verschiedenen Anlässen für das Rudel geschrieben habe. Es wird sich dabei entweder um Gooseaufgaben handeln oder um Beiträge für diverse Kalender. Ich denke, ich werde einmal im Monat updaten, immer am 9. Warum ausgerechnet immer der neunte? Tja, ich wurde an einem neunten geboren, unser allseits beliebter ZTM wurde an einem neunten geboren – reicht das nicht? :D Nicht alle Stories werden SS/HG als Pairing haben, aber zumindest Severus wird immer eine Hauptrolle spielen.

Wer nicht weiß, was es mit meinem Rudel, diesen diversen Kalendern oder Gooseaufgaben auf sich hat, der schaut einfach mal auf meiner Homepage vorbei. Ihr seid willkommen!

Aber nun zur ersten Story. Sie war Teil des letzten Kalenders auf einer anderen fanfictionSeite. Außerdem war sie eine Gooseaufgabe, in der gefordert wurde, dass etwas über die Tiere des Verbotenen Waldes erzählt wurde. Sie besteht aus 50 Drabbles, ist aber eine eigene, abgeschlossene Story.

**SSHGSSHG**

**Interview mit einem Tränkemeister**

Es war nur ein ganz leichter Stups, doch er genügte, um den Mann zu wecken und ihm gleichzeitig mitzuteilen, dass keine Gefahr drohte.

Er lag am Fuß der großen Weide mit dem Blick über den Schwarzen See. Der schwere, schwarze Umhang diente als Unterlage, sein Kopf ruhte an der rauen Rinde des Baumes. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich ruhig. Die Frau, die aus Richtung des Schlosses kam, hatte ihn nicht gesehen, bevor sie den Baum umrundet hatte.

Zögernd stand sie einen Moment da und betrachtete ihren ehemaligen Lehrer. _Ein ungewohnter Anblick_, dachte sie, seltsam berührt.

**SSHG**

Nicht zum ersten Mal erlebte sie ihn in einer verletzlichen Situation, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er sich freiwillig in eine solche begab. Er trug nur eine dünne, schwarze Hose, die sich eng an die langen, muskulösen Beine schmiegte, die Füße steckten in leichten, schwarzen Drachenlederschuhen.

Die Ärmel des weißen Hemdes waren hochgekrempelt und entblößten blasse, drahtige Arme. Noch nie zuvor hatte die Frau gesehen, dass sein Kragen nicht bis oben hin zugeknöpft war; vielleicht resultierte daraus ihre Unsicherheit, denn das Hemd war gänzlich offen und ließ den Blick auf einen schmalen Oberkörper mit erstaunlich breiten Schultern zu.

**SSHG**

Leise näherte sie sich dem Mann, kniete sich nieder und streckte so vorsichtig den Arm aus, als sei sie davor, ein wildes Tier zu berühren. „Habe ich Ihre Musterung bestanden, Miss Granger?", murmelte der Mann, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Arm verharrte noch eine Sekunde in der Luft, bevor ihr diese Tatsache zu Bewusstsein kam und sie ihn fallen ließ.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es bin?", fragte die junge Frau.

Jetzt schlug er die Augen auf und gab ihr eine Kostprobe des bewährten tiefschwarzen Starrens. „Ultraschall", knurrte er.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht, Professor Snape, was Sie meinen."

**SSHG**

„Sie wollen mich doch nicht enttäuschen?" Er rutschte so weit hoch, dass sein Oberkörper vollständig an der Weide lehnte. Dass er damit noch mehr Haut zeigte, störte ihn offensichtlich nicht.

„Als ob das möglich wäre. Sind Ihre Erwartungen so tief gefallen?"

„Sind Sie hergekommen, um zu raufen oder gibt es noch andere Gründe?", fragte er gleichgültig.

Sie ignorierte die Frage. „Ich bin nicht dumm, Sir", sagte sie langsam. „Doch selbst, wenn Sie tatsächlich eine übergroße Fledermaus wären, wie Sie gerade suggerieren, würde Ihnen Ihr Ultraschallortungssignal nur mitteilen, dass sich Ihnen jemand nähert, nicht noch den Namen der betreffenden Person mitteilen."

**SSHG**

„Miss Granger", sagte er. „Sie gehen natürlich von den Ihnen bekannten Tieren aus. Als know-it-all sollte es Ihnen aber bekannt sein, dass sich magische Tiere von nichtmagischen Tieren unterscheiden." Seine Augen glitzerten triumphierend, als er ihre ablehnende Miene sah. „Sie wissen es _nicht_! Warum sollte es in der Tierwelt anders sein als bei uns?"

„Selbst wenn ich Ihnen auch nur ein Wort glauben würde, Sir, bin ich mir doch sicher, dass Sie ein Mensch und kein Tier sind", antwortete sie ruhig.

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich ein Stück. „Ich kann mich an Zeiten erinnern, als Sie davon noch nicht überzeugt waren."

**SSHG**

Ihre Hand machte eine unwirsche Bewegung und deklassierte seine Bemerkung als unqualifiziert. „Warum ausgerechnet ich, Professor?"

„Mir scheint, Sie haben in den letzten Jahren nicht nur Ihr Temperament sondern auch die Fähigkeit, sich vernünftig auszudrücken, verloren. Warum ausgerechnet ich _was_?", sagte er schneidend. Es hätte nicht erschreckend wirken sollen, jetzt, wo er hier kaum angemessen bekleidet vor ihr an dem Baum saß, aber das tat es trotzdem.

Ärger über sich selbst flammte so schnell auf, dass sie ihn nicht unterdrücken konnte und brachte ein Feuer in ihre Augen, welches seine Aussage über ihr Temperament Lügen strafte. Doch sie beherrschte sich.

**SSHG**

„Sie haben Anfragen für ein Zeitungsinterview immer abgelehnt", sagte sie mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Wieso machen Sie plötzlich eine Ausnahme, und dann auch noch bei mir? Als ich die Eule zu Ihnen schickte, erwartete ich eigentlich einen Wanderfalken mit einer Absage."

„So schnell?" Er schnaubte. „Nun ja, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen enttäusche ich gerne die Erwartungen anderer. Lassen Sie mich ehrlich sein, Miss Granger…" Diesmal war sie es, die schnaubte, doch sie unterbrach ihn nicht. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, um das zu tun. „Ich war neugierig. Wieso hat Gryffindors Goldmädchen, dem alle Türen offen standen, die Laufbahn einer Reporterin eingeschlagen?"

**SSHG**

Hermione seufzte resigniert. „Ich bin hier, um Sie zu interviewen, Professor, nicht um mich von Ihnen befragen zu lassen."

„Sie haben nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass es so einfach werden würde, Miss Granger?" Er neigte seinen Kopf und wirkte mehr denn je wie ein Raubvogel, als er sie mit harten, schwarzen Augen ansah, das schmale Gesicht mit der gebogenen Nase ohne eine Spur von Weichheit.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, nein." Sie schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf und verlagerte ihr Gewicht, da ihre Knie zu schmerzen begannen. „Na schön. Ich bin keine Reporterin. Jedenfalls nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne", erklärte sie, als seine Augenbraue empor wanderte.

**SSHG**

„Ich habe Verwandlungen, Tränke und Zauberkunst studiert und jetzt arbeite ich für _Magical Science_. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen die Zeitschrift?"

Sie nahm sein spöttisches Grinsen als ein Ja. Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, die sich für Forschung interessierte, kannte dieses Magazin. Höchstwahrscheinlich bezog er es sogar monatlich. „Wir sind relativ wenige Angestellte, und wir schreiben nicht nur über wissenschaftliche Neuerungen. Wir testen sie vorher. Wir werden vom Ministerium dafür bezahlt."

„Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon näher, Miss Granger", warf Snape ein. „Etwas in der Art hatte ich von Ihnen schon eher erwartet als den stupiden Job eines Pressegeiers."

**SSHG**

„Ach, wirklich?", murmelte Hermione, rief sich jedoch gleich selbst zur Ordnung. „Da wir das geklärt haben… Darf ich jetzt meine Frage stellen?"

In den Augen des Tränkemeisters nistete etwas, das sie fast vermuten ließ, dass er sich amüsierte. Natürlich auf ihre Kosten. „Nur eine Frage? Miss Granger, Miss Granger…!"

„Wir sind zwar populärwissenschaftlich, haben aber kein Interesse an der Verbreitung von Klatsch und Tratsch, Professor!", fuhr ihn die junge Frau an. „Es wurde in den letzten Jahren genug über Sie geschrieben, unhaltbare Gerüchte verbreitet, Legenden genährt und Dinge veröffentlicht, die keinen etwas angehen, weil sie ganz allein Ihre Privatsphäre betreffen."

**SSHG**

„Du meine Güte… Sie beeindrucken mich", spottete er. „Wenn nicht Ferien wären _und_ Sie noch hier lernen würden, könnte ich mich doch glatt dazu hinreißen lassen, Gryffindor Punkte zu geben! Vielleicht sollte ich warten, bis das nächste Schuljahr beginnt und dem erstbesten Gryffindor, der mir über den Weg läuft, belobigen?"

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, sich über mich lustig zu machen, würde ich gerne wissen, wie Sie Naginis Biss überlebt haben", sagte die junge Frau emotionslos.

Jeglicher Spott verließ ihn. „So, würden Sie das gern, Miss Granger? Ich hätte gemeint, es sei offensichtlich, wenn Sie in meiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde aufgepasst hätten."

**SSHG**

„Falls Sie auf den Blödsinn anspielen, den der _Tagesprophet_ schrieb, dass Sie einen Bezoar bei sich hatten, dann muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Ich habe die Unterlagen vom St. Mungos durchgesehen und nirgendwo war ein Bezoar vermerkt, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass nichts in Ihrem Blut auf die Wirkungsweise eines solchen Steines hinwies." Ihr Blick begegnete dem seinen und hielt ihm stand.

„Dafür habe ich etwas viel Erstaunlicheres im Bericht von Heilerin Jones gelesen, Sir, etwas, das ich mir überhaupt nicht erklären konnte. Sie wissen, wovon ich rede?" Sie sah ihm an, dass er nicht vorhatte, auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

**SSHG**

„In Ihrem Blut – soweit man von der Flüssigkeit, die in Ihrem Körper noch verblieben war, davon reden konnte – zirkulierte nicht nur das Gift der Naga Rex, sondern auch das einer anderen Schlangenart, eine, die in Schottland eigentlich nicht vorkommen sollte."

Sie unterbrach sich einen Augenblick. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie mir erklären werden, wie das Gift der Angitianatter in Ihre Adern gelangt ist? Und woher Sie wussten, dass das die einzig mögliche Art ist, wie man das Gift der Rex Naga neutralisieren und überleben kann, vorausgesetzt, man wird nicht verrückt oder stirbt am Gift der Angitia?", fuhr sie fort.

**SSHG**

„Nein? Das dachte ich mir", sagte sie, als er weiterhin schwieg. Hermione Granger erhob sich, klopfte sich die Hosenbeine ab und nickte ihm zu. „Auf Wiedersehen, Professor Snape."

„Setzen Sie sich!", schnarrte er, als sie sich bereits abgewandt hatte.

Sie drehte sich wieder herum. „Ich bin nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin, und ich bin es leid, von Ihnen herumkommandiert zu werden. So dankbar ich für alles bin, was Sie für uns getan haben, so wenig sehe ich ein, als Ihr persönlicher Fußabtreter zu fungieren."

„Meine Güte, sind Sie immer noch sauer, nur weil ich es abgelehnt habe, mit Ihnen zu tanzen?"

**SSHG**

Hermione wurde rot. Ein Jahr nach Voldemorts Fall waren sie im Ministerium bei der ersten Siegesfeier aufeinander getroffen. Sie hatte ihn zwar bereits im Krankenhaus besucht und ihm gedankt, fand jedoch, dass es nicht schaden könnte, es ein zweites Mal zu tun. Der Tränkemeister hatte mit verschränkten Armen an einer Säule gelehnt, an seiner langen Nase verächtlich auf sie herabgesehen und sie abgefertigt wie ein Kind, noch mehr, als sie ihn schüchtern fragte, ob er mit ihr tanzen würde.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, _dass_ sondern _wie_ Sie Ihre Ablehnung formulierten, Professor!"

Snape holte tief Luft, und sie erwartete einen Ausbruch.

**SSHG**

„Nehmen Sie mein Bedauern für mein ungebührliches Benehmen zur Kenntnis, Miss Granger", sagte er unverhofft ruhig. „Sie hatten mich zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt erwischt. Eine Unmenge Hohlköpfe belästigte mich zuvor und ich sah in Ihnen eine ähnliche Irritation. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich endlich hin, verdammt noch mal, ich bekomme schon einen steifen Hals vom ewigen Nach-oben-Starren!"

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich setze mich nicht auf den Boden, und ich habe keinen Umhang, um ihn unterzulegen. Sie werden sicherlich auch verzeihen, wenn ich es vorziehe, nicht mein T-Shirt auszuziehen und zu einer Decke zu transformieren", fauchte sie.

**SSHG**

Hermione kochte vor Wut. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie der Natur-und-Picknick-Typ sind, hätte ich einen Korb mit Essen mitgebracht!"

Im Zeitraum eines Blinzelns stand er vor ihr, nein, türmte regelrecht über ihr. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war, ein erschrockenes Quietschen zu unterdrücken. „So sehr ich die Vorstellung, dass Sie Ihr T-Shirt ausziehen, genießen würde, Miss Granger…" Das lang gezogene Grollen ihres Namens verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, doch aus völlig anderen Gründen als zu ihrer Schulzeit. „…bin ich doch der Meinung, dass es die Macht hätte, mich abzulenken, und das wollen Sie doch nicht?" Hermione hatte plötzlich Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen.

**SSHG**

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie beide dieselbe Sprache beherrschten. „Ablenken?", presste sie mühsam hervor.

„Richtig. Sie wollen doch hören, wie das Gift der Angitia in meine Blutbahn geriet? Falls Sie noch immer Ihren Job erledigen wollen, dann setzen Sie sich endlich. Ich bin großzügigerweise bereit, meinen Umhang mit Ihnen zu teilen, vorausgesetzt, Sie haben überhaupt noch Interesse?"

Verdammt, sie verstand kein Wort. Hatte noch nie jemand Snape gesagt, dass es sich nicht schickte, in den Wohlfühlbereich eines anderen Menschen einzudringen und dann so… _warm_ zusprechen? Verspottete er sie? Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn frei zu bekommen.

**SSHG**

Angst in Bezug auf den Tränkemeister kannte sie, damit konnte sie umgehen. Aber nicht, wenn er so…_nah_ vor ihr stand_. _

„Interesse", wiederholte sie lahm und versuchte, irgendwo anders hinzustarren als auf die blasse, kaum beharrte Brust direkt vor ihren Augen. Es fiel ihr erstaunlich schwer. „Versuchen Sie, mich zu verwirren, Professor?"

„Natürlich", antwortete er prompt. „Funktioniert es?"

„Sehr", gab sie zu, wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und setzte sich behutsam auf seinen Umhang, am äußerst möglichen Rand.

Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes glitzerten unübersehbar, als er ihr folgte. Er ließ nur wenig Abstand zu ihr, und ihr Unbehagen stieg.

**SSHG**

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welches Slytherinsche Spiel er trieb. „Also, schön. Ich höre, Professor. Wo kam die Angitia her?"

„Entspannen Sie sich, Miss Granger. Ich tue Ihnen ja nichts."

_Noch nicht_, dachte sie, nicht wirklich beruhigt.

„Sie müssen ein wenig Geduld aufbringen, denn um zu verstehen, wo die Angitia herkam, muss ich weiter ausholen. Ich nehme an, es wartet so schnell niemand auf Sie?" Seine Stimme war sanft und die Frage nur beiläufig. Hermione schüttelte automatisch den Kopf und hätte sich dann beinahe die Hand vor denselben geschlagen.

Verdammt! Hatte sie ihm tatsächlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie allein war?

**SSHG**

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, als er die zornige Röte in ihre Wangen steigen sah und sie ihn wütend anfunkelte. _Nett_, dachte er. _Kaum schwieriger als früher, doch ist der Effekt sehr viel… angenehmer_.

Befriedigt lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich war elf Jahre alt, als ich zum ersten Mal in den Verbotenen Wald lief", sagte er ruhig. „Ich war natürlich keineswegs so ein schneidiger Bursche wie die Herumtreiber, aber Neugier war mir auch nicht fremd. Und was wirkt anziehender auf ein Kind als etwas Verbotenes?" Er sah Hermione direkt in die Augen. „Sie wissen ja, wie das ist…"

**SSHG**

Wieder Willen musste sie lächeln. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden, Sir!"

„Natürlich, mein Fehler." Snape zeigte ein spöttisches Wolfsgrinsen. „Wahrscheinlich verwechsle ich Sie mit irgendeinem anderen Unruhestifter. Das war bestimmt ein anderes Mädchen, welches sich ständig mit zwei hohlköpfigen Burschen in diverse Gefahren stürzte. Machen Sie sich nichts vor, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie und Ihre beiden Anhängsel nicht halb so oft bestraft, wie ich es hätte tun können – ich hatte Sie jederzeit im Blick." Er knurrte dumpf.

„Wirklich? Haben Sie sich Professor Trelawneys Kristallkugel dazu ausgeliehen?" Sie konnte nicht anders. Die ganze Situation schrie geradezu vor Absurdität.

**SSHG**

Sie saß mit ihrem ehemaligen, meist gefürchteten Lehrer auf seinem Umhang und _plauderte_. Er machte ihr keine Angst mehr. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war urplötzlich gekippt und sie erkannte belustigt, dass es ihr gefiel.

„Impertinente Göre", murmelte er. „Noch kratzbürstiger als früher?"

Hermione zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber erzählen Sie ruhig weiter. Es war gerade so spannend – der elfjährige Severus Snape läuft entgegen besseren Wissens in den Verbotenen Wald. Sind Sie da bereits über die Angitianattern gestolpert?"

Der dunkle Mann schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Der sechsundvierzigjährige Severus Snape hat den Eindruck, Sie nehmen ihn nicht ernst."

**SSHG**

Unvermittelt streckte er seine Hand aus und wickelte sich eine Strähne ihres Haares um seinen Finger. „Wenn Sie mich noch einmal unterbrechen, werde ich Sie daran erinnern, dass man älteren Personen mit Respekt gegenübertritt!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, doch sie hielt wohlweislich den Mund und wehrte sich auch nicht gegen seinen Übergriff, obwohl er sie damit zwang, sich ihm zuzuwenden. „Nein, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt hatte ich keinen Kontakt zu Schlangen – wenn man von meinen Hausgenossen absieht und die begleiteten mich nicht", fuhr Snape fort und senkte ein wenig die Stimme, wie ein guter Geschichtenerzähler es zu tun pflegte.

**SSHG**

„Zuerst kamen die Füchse. Füchse sind neugierig und sie spürten wohl, dass ich für sie keine Gefahr darstellte. Ich habe oft in der Nähe ihres Baus gesessen und sie beobachtet. Zumindest, als ich älter wurde und Hagrid mich nicht mehr erwischte. Hagrid war schrecklich – als kleiner Junge habe ich ihn gefürchtet, Miss Granger. Wann immer ich in den Verbotenen Wald rannte, konnte ich mir fast sicher sein, dass er irgendwo lauerte und mich schnappte." Der Tränkemeister straffte sich bei der Erinnerung daran.

Jetzt lachte Hermione wirklich. „Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Professor", sagte sie. „Kein Mensch fürchtet sich vor Hagrid!"

**SSHG**

Die markante Augenbraue schoss nach oben, und er zog ganz leicht an ihren Haaren. „Es hatte nicht jeder einen Freund, der von Hagrid angebetet wird, Miss Oberschlau!", knurrte er. „Und ich brauchte zwei Jahre, um die Tiere so an mich zu gewöhnen, dass sie mich nicht mehr bei ihm verpetzten."

„Aha", sagte Hermione und ließ jegliche Ungläubigkeit in dieses eine Wort fließen.

„Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass sie nicht von normalen auf magische Tiere schließen dürfen? Haben Sie sich nie gewundert, wie ein Klotz wie Hagrid so gut mit ihnen auskommt?" Sie dachte über seine Worte nach.

**SSHG**

Er wartete auf einen Einwand, doch da sie schwieg, dozierte er einfach weiter. „Es ist eine primitive Form von Legilimens. Vor tausenden von Jahren konnten alle Menschen mit fast allen Tieren kommunizieren. Je primitiver ein Volk ist, umso besser versteht es sich mit der Umwelt – weil sie noch mit ihrer Umwelt _reden_ können!"

„So… und Sie konnten das also auch?" Damit er nicht weiterhin so an ihren Haaren zog, neigte sie sich ihm mehr entgegen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander, und Snape sprach noch leiser. Sanfter. Samtig. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er wusste, was seine Stimme anrichtete.

**SSHG**

„Nicht von Anfang an. Aber ich bin verhältnismäßig clever, und ich habe eine gute Beobachtungsgabe. In meinem dritten Jahr hatte ich heraus, wie man mit den Tieren sprach, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass mir meine Begabung als Legilimens zugute kam."

_Ein wahrer Dr. Dolittle also_, dachte Hermione spöttisch, unterbrach ihn jedoch nicht. Es war angenehm, mit dem Tränkemeister zusammen an einer Weide zu lehnen und auf den See hinaus zu sehen, selbst wenn besagter Tränkemeister beschlossen hatte, ihr ein Märchen zu erzählen. Doch im Moment hätte er ihr auch das Telefonbuch von London vorlesen können, und sie wäre zufrieden gewesen.

**SSHG**

„Die Füchse waren also die ersten und auch diejenigen, die immer die meiste Nähe zu mir hielten. Ihre Jungtiere folgten mir irgendwann auf Schritt und Tritt – jedes Jahr andere und aufs Neue. Das tun Sie heute noch, Miss Granger. Wenn ich in den Wald gehe, um irgendwelche Pflanzen oder andere Ingredienzien zu sammeln, sind sie immer dabei. Durch die Füchse lernte ich die Dachse kennen. Sie sind scheue Burschen und recht grantig. Wenn sie einen schlechten Tag haben, sind sie schon mal ganz gern bereit, jemanden den Kopf abzubeißen."

„Klingt nach einem gewissen Tränkeprofessor, den ich kenne", murmelte Hermione abwesend.

**SSHG**

„Ich beiß auch gleich!", schnappte er, vermied jedoch jegliche Sanktionen in Bezug ihres Haares. Er ließ ihre Strähne durch seine Finger gleiten, zog aber nicht daran. Gelassen schloss er die Augen und entspannte sich, als er weiter sprach. „Irgendwann begegnete ich den Zentauren. Natürlich sind es keine Tiere, eher Tierwesen, aber man kann nicht regelmäßig den Verbotenen Wald aufsuchen, ohne früher oder später mit ihnen zusammen zu treffen. Sie waren nicht erfreut, dass sich ein Schüler Hogwarts hier herumtrieb, aber sie verrieten mich nicht. Und ich weiß, dass sie immer wieder auf mich aufpassten und einmal vor einer Sphinx bewahrten."

**SSHG**

Hermione richtete sich aufgeregt auf und stieß einen leisen Schmerzenschrei aus, als sie damit ihre eigenen Haare lädierte. „Hier gibt es eine Sphinx?!", stieß sie hervor.

„Haben Sie gedacht, wir hätten die Sphinx vom Trimagischen Turnier extra aus Ägypten eingeflogen?", spottete er und löste seine Finger aus ihren Haaren, um ihr nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Sie kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen. „Sie behaupten allen Ernstes, im Verbotenen Wald gäbe es eine Sphinx?"

„Nein, das habe ich nie behauptet. Es sind genau drei", erwiderte er und sein Gesichtsaudruck sah aus, als bemühte er sich ernsthaft, nicht über sie zu lachen.

**SSHG**

„Sie machen sich über mich lustig", murrte Hermione.

Snape legte die Hand auf seine Brust. „_Ich_? Wie dem auch sei. Sphinxe tun keiner Menschenseele etwas, doch diese spezielle Sphinx fühlte sich durch die ewige Fragerei eines Jugendlichen mehr als gestört und gab mir das zu verstehen. Sie haben ziemlich Pranken, und so schlau sie auch sind, so wenig können sie ihre eigenen Kräfte einschätzen. Sie verpasste mir einen Nasenstüber und wollte noch einen hinterher setzen, als Bane kam und mich rettete. Er wies mich auch darauf hin, dass Sphinxe gerne geheimnisvoll bleiben möchten und keine Nerven für aufdringliche Kinder haben."

**SSHG**

„Ich verstehe langsam, woher all Ihre liebenswerten Eigenschaften kommen, Professor!" Hermione konnte es nicht lassen. Snape hatte sie zwar erneut auf seinen Umhang heruntergezogen, jedoch nicht wieder Hand an sie gelegt. Sie fand, es wurde Zeit, das zu ändern. Innerlich lachte sie über sich selbst. Wer hätte gedacht, wie… interessant es werden würde, mit dem sarkastischen Tränkemeister irgendwo zu sitzen und sich verbal zu kabbeln? Er wirkte so gelassen, so friedlich, und sie mochte es. Sie schielte wieder auf seinen bloßen Oberkörper, soweit sie ihn durch das geöffnete Hemd sehen konnte. Er schien kaum beharrt zu sein. _Gut_, dachte sie.

**SSHG**

„Ich ziehe mein Hemd aus, wenn Sie Ihr T-Shirt ausziehen", schlug Snape vor, und Hermiones Kopf schnappte empor. Er hatte sie dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihn angestarrt hatte. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einfach weiter erzählen?", fragte sie hastig und atemlos. „Wir waren gerade bei dem hilfsbereiten Bane und den wenig freundlichen Sphinxen stehen geblieben."

Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen, doch er kommentierte die Röte auf ihren Wangen nicht. „Und dann waren da noch die Augureys, Miss Granger. Sie wissen, was Augureys sind?"

„Irische Phönixe", antwortete sie so prompt, als würde sie wieder in seinem Klassenzimmer sitzen.

**SSHG**

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters leuchteten auf. „Sie sind nervige kleine Schreihälse, besonders, kurz bevor es regnet und im Winter. Aber zumindest wissen sie, wo nützliche Pflanzen zum Tränkebrauen stehen. Dann schauen sie einen mit großen Augen an – ungefähr so wie Sie, Miss Granger, wenn Sie denken, dass man Sie schlecht behandelt, Sie aber nichts dagegen unternehmen können – und kreischen solange, bis man sie gefunden hat."

Falls er vorhatte, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, war er erfolgreich. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Und was ist mit Wölfen im Verbotenen Wald? Ein einsamer Wolf wie Sie sieht doch bestimmt ab und zu seinesgleichen?"

**SSHG**

„Dann wäre ich ja kaum mehr ein einsamer Wolf, oder?", gab er zu bedenken. „Fragen Sie Hagrid und er wird Ihnen sagen, dass es hier keine Wölfe gibt, obwohl…"

„Was denn?", wagte sie zu fragen.

„Ich sehe ab und zu eine einzelne graue Wölfin. Sie wird meistens von einem Raben begleitet, manchmal auch nicht, doch wann immer ich Hagrid darauf anspreche, behauptet er, seit Lupin hätte sich kein Wolf mehr im Wald herumgetrieben."

„Vielleicht ist es ein streunender Hund?", fragte sie und zuckte unter seinem Blick zusammen. „Okay, okay, ich nehme an, Sie können einen Wolf von einem Hund unterscheiden…"

**SSHG**

Sie schmunzelte, als sich seine Finger wieder in ihre Haare schlichen. Mittlerweile saßen sie so eng nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten. Er zog an ihren Locken.

„Sehr richtig, Miss Granger, das kann ich. Zumal jeder, der in Hagrids Unterricht oder zu meinen Zeiten bei Professor Kesselbrand aufgepasst hat, weiß, dass sich Doxys vor Wölfen fürchten, aber Hunde ärgern. Und da ich gelegentlich von diesen beißenden, kleinen Biestern verfolgt werde, sie aber immer verschwinden, sobald die Wölfin auftaucht…"

„_QED_", murmelte Hermione.

„Schön, dass Sie mit mir übereinstimmen. Sie sollten im Laufe der Jahre gelernt haben, dass ich immer Recht habe…"

**SSHG**

Er festigte seinen Griff, um sie davon abzuhalten zu widersprechen, aber Hermione lächelte nur und lehnte sich bei ihm an. Seine Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben, doch er rührte sich nicht. „Bestimmt wissen Sie von Ihren beiden Vakuumköpfen, dass Acromantulas in unserem Wald hausen?"

Hermione schauderte sichtlich. „Ja, aber das ist mal ein Wissen, auf das ich wirklich verzichten könnte. Allein die Vorstellung ist schon erschreckend."

„Ts, ts… dabei wissen wir beide doch, dass das Gift der Acromantula für hochpotente, schwarzmagische Tränke verwendet werden kann. Es gibt Leute, die würden ihren kleinen Finger opfern, ein paar Tropfen davon zu bekommen."

**SSHG**

„Erzählen Sie etwas über Knuddelmuffs, die sind wenigstens niedlich!", bat Hermione.

Jetzt war es an Snape zu schaudern. „Ich bin einmal auf einer Lichtung eingeschlafen, auf der ich ein paar Einhörner beobachtet hatte. Haben Sie schon einmal Einhornbabys gesehen? Nein? Die dürften Ihrer Definition von niedlich eher entsprechen. Sie können stundenlang toben und während ich ihnen zusah, nickte ich ein. Ich erwachte, weil Ihr niedlicher Freund auf mir saß und mich ableckte. Die Zunge eines Knuffelmuffs ist so lang!"

Er breitete seine Arme weit aus, wobei er seinen linken Arm über ihren Kopf strecken musste, um sie nicht zu berühren.

**SSHG**

Sein Hemd klaffte weiter auf. Sie lachte etwas atemlos, als ihr der Duft seines Aftershaves in die Nase stieg. „Jetzt haben Sie sich nicht so, Professor. Wir haben in Ihrem Unterricht viel ekligere Dinge in der Hand gehabt. Allein die Flubberwürmer oder die Knatschkäfer sind widerlicher als die Zunge eines Knuddelmuffs je sein könnte!"

„Das würden Sie nicht sagen, wenn Sie wüssten, dass Knuddelmuffs sich eben von Flubberwürmern ernähren und demzufolge auch genauso aus dem Maul stinken!", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

Seine ehemalige Schülerin faltete artig die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Ihre Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Und weiter?", fragte sie.

**SSHG**

Snape packte sie an der Schulter, zog sie herum und senkte seinen Kopf langsam, um ihr in die Augen zu starren. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nah, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte. Ihr stockte der Atem. Er würde doch nicht… Auf einmal wurde ihr ganz leicht zumute, und sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie war nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie hatte ihren Körper verlassen, als hätte sie ein Nahtoderlebnis. Es war erschreckend. Faszinierend. Unerklärlich. Wissensdurst flackerte in ihr auf, wie eine Fackel im Wind. Was auch immer Snape tat, er tat ihr nicht weh.

**SSHG**

_Sie flog über den Verbotenen Wald und tauchte dann tief in die grüne Welt unter ihr ein. Sie streifte Äste und Zweige, doch sie spürte nichts, nicht einmal einen Lufthauch. Sie sah eine Herde Hirsche und Hirschkühe davon preschen, beobachtete Einhörner, die elegant auf einer Lichtung ästen, bemerkte pirschende Füchse, grabende Dachse und galoppierende Zentauren. In der Ferne polterte etwas Großes und sie erkannte Grawp, der mit einer Acromantula spielte. Ihr schien, sie sah leuchtende gelbe Augen in einem Gebüsch aufblitzen und eine graue Wolfsschnauze, die daraus hervorragte, doch sie war zu schnell vorbei, um es mit Sicherheit zu sagen. _

**SSHG**

_Über ihr krächzte spöttisch ein großer Rabe. Ein Schnatzer leuchtete vor ihr auf, der goldene Vogel mit den langen, dünnen Beinen bewegte seine Flügel so schnell, dass sie ihn kaum im Auge behalten konnte. Eine hakennasige Rotkappe hob ihren Kopf, als Hermione über sie hinweg flog, doch sie war so schnell vorbei, dass sie nicht erkennen konnte, was dieses zwergenartige Geschöpf tat. Ein wütendes Graphorn ging auf einen Bergtroll los, der sich kaum vor dem großen, gräulichen Wesen mit dem Buckelrücken in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Ein Niffler wühlte seine lange, schwarz glänzende Schnauze in den Boden und beachtete sie nicht. _

**SSHG**

Mit einem Schlag war es vorbei, und Hermione schnappte wie ein Taucher nach Luft und blickte in die tiefschwarzen Augen Snapes. „Um Merlins Willen!", japste sie. „Was war das?"

„Ein kleiner Ausflug, Miss Granger. Wie Legilimens… nur sehr viel primitiver!" Sie bemerkte, dass er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht festhielt und sie jetzt auch nur langsam losließ. Die Wärme auf ihren Wangen kam also nicht nur von der eben erlebten Gedankenübertragung. Fast bedauerte sie, dass der Tränkemeister wieder ein Stück von ihr abrückte.

„Das war wirklich interessant!", brachte sie hervor. „Aber was hat das alles mit der Angitia zu tun?"

**SSHG**

„Überhaupt gar nichts", gab der dunkle Mann zu. „Ich hatte vor Jahren in einem alten Buch gelesen, dass diese Schlangen genauso giftig sind wie die Naga Rex und eine Theorie darüber, dass ihr Gift das der anderen Schlange neutralisieren kann, vorausgesetzt, man schafft es, die richtige Dosis anzuwenden. Also habe ich mir zwei Angitias aus Italien mitgebracht, bevor ich Schulleiter wurde. Ich hielt es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass der Dunkle Lord irgendwann Nagini auf mich hetzen würde."

„Und Sie haben sich auf ein altes Buch und eine Theorie verlassen?" Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an und fragte sich, ob das stimmte.

**SSHG**

Severus Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir hatten uns bei Potter auch auf eine Prophezeiung verlassen. Wohlgemerkt eine Prophezeiung, die von jemanden gemacht wurde, der lieber in sein Sherryglas als in die Kristallkugel sah. Und ich hatte sowieso nichts mehr zu verlieren. Entweder es würde funktionieren oder nicht. Nachdem ich Potter die Erinnerungen gegeben hatte und Sie beide fort waren, ließ ich die Schlangen aus meiner Tasche und wütend über die grobe Behandlung bissen sie zu."

„Aber…" Sie funkelte ihn plötzlich an. „Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Warum erst das ganze Märchen über die Tiere des Verbotenen Waldes?"

**SSHG**

Zum ersten Mal, seit ihn Hermione kannte, glitt ein echtes Lächeln über seine Lippen. „Sie sahen erschöpft aus, Miss Granger", behauptete er. „Und ich dachte, ein wenig Erholung würde Ihnen gut tun. Alte Fürsorgegewohnheit, fürchte ich. Außerdem habe ich nicht gelogen, alles, was ich erzählt habe, ist wahr."

„Ist das so?" Zögernd stand Hermione auf und sah auf ihre Uhr, dann über den Schwarzen See, zum Schloss hinüber und schließlich wieder auf den großen, dunklen Mann, der noch immer auf seinem Umhang lag und zu ihr hochblickte. „Sie können das alles sicherlich beweisen, oder?"

„Muss ich das?", fragte er träge.

**SSHG**

„Ich hätte am Sonntag Zeit. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich mit in den Verbotenen Wald nehmen und mir ihre tierischen… Freunde zeigen?"

„Warum?" Er klang interessiert.

„Weil ich Ihnen kein Wort von der ganzen Geschichte glaube, Professor. Wenn Sie allerdings beweisen, dass sie wahr ist, nehme ich Ihnen vielleicht auch die Sache mit der Angitia ab."

„So, so…" Die schwarzen Augen glitzerten. „Nun, Miss Granger, es wird mir ein Ehre sein. Sie finden mich am Sonntag zur selben Zeit wieder hier."

Hermiones Gesicht leuchtete auf und sie nickte ihm zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ach, und Miss Granger?"

**SSHG**

„Ja?" Sie sah über ihre Schulter und warf ihm ein warmes Lächeln zu.

„Jetzt, da Sie wissen, dass ich der Natur-und-Picknick-Typ bin… ich mag keinen Kaffee!"

Hermione neigte den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Sie mögen auch keine Marmelade und keine Wurst, dafür Käse in allen erdenklichen Sorten."

„Und das wissen Sie, weil…?", murmelte er.

„Sie sind nicht der einzige, der immer ein Auge auf seine Unruhestifter gehalten hat", antwortete sie. „Nur leider war ich nie in der Lage, Ihnen dafür Punkte abzuziehen." Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen ging sie endgültig davon. Snape schüttelte den Kopf und sah der jungen Frau nachdenklich hinterher.

**SSHG**

Ein sanfter Stups erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht allein war. Der junge Fuchs tauchte an seiner Seite auf, kletterte seinen Arm empor und rollte sich um seinen Hals zusammen. Der Tränkemeister streichelte ihn nachdenklich. „Was meinst du, Winzfuchs? Würde sie mit mir in den Verbotenen Wald gehen wollen, wenn sie mir kein Wort glauben würde?" Er lauschte dem heiseren Bellen des Fellbündels und lachte dann leise. „Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Das glaube ich auch nicht."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich entspannt und vorsichtig, um dem Fuchs nicht wehzutun, wieder an die Weide zurücksinken und schloss die Augen.

**Ende**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Da diese wunderbare Plattform… grrrrrrrrr… gestern nicht funktioniert hat, kommt leider erst heute der nächste OS. **

**Try**: die Sachen sind zwar alle nicht mehr neu, aber ich finde trotzdem, sie sollten nicht auf meiner Festplatte verstauben… ;D

**headpipe**: ich habe tatsächlich über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht, aber ich habe im Moment zu viel andere Bunnies, die mir in den Ohren liegen, als dass ich dem nachkommen könnte. Aber aufgeschoben ist ja nicht zwingend aufgehoben…

**ThreeSeconds**: ich fürchte, diese Story ist weniger lustig als vielmehr düster, aber vielleicht gefällt sie dir trotzdem…

**the-slave-of-snape**: schön, dass es dir gefallen hat, aber wie ich oben schon erwähnte, wird es zumindest vorläufig keine Fortsetzung geben, sei mir nicht böse…

**Kissymouse**: ich bin immer wieder stolz und gerührt, wenn man mich bittet, eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben, vielen Dank für dein Lob!

**Marylein**: tja… _lach_… ich denke, ich überlasse es völlig deiner romantischen Phantasie, was den darauffolgenden Sonntag zwischen den beiden passiert….

**AryaLynx**: ich hoffe, du hattest jetzt eine Zeitlang was zu lesen mit Once upon a time in Ireland und brauchtest mich nicht zu sehr vermissen…;D Aber falls doch, hier ein neuer OS!

**dracxi**: vielen Dank für deine Komplimente! Es hat auch sehr viel Spaß gemacht, diese Story in dieser Form zu schreiben. Und betrachte dich als zurückumarmt!

**Diese Story ist SoyTryphena gewidmet, meinem Agent Großkatze. Danke für all deine Mühe!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Der gordische Knoten **

Als Hermione Granger das erste Mal nach Schottland kam, war sie drei Jahre alt. Ihre Eltern waren zu einem wichtigen Treffen der Zahnärztlichen Vereinigung Großbritanniens nach Edinburgh gefahren. In ihrer Freizeit besuchten sie das Edinburgh Castle, eine Burg, die nicht nur in den Augen des kleinen, aufgeweckten Mädchens mit dem Wuschelkopf riesig war.

Sie verlief sich. Mit einem Mal war sie getrennt von ihren Eltern, alles um sie herum war fremd und kalt, obwohl es ein milder Juni war. Die Räume waren riesig, die Flure waren riesig, die ganze Welt um sie herum war riesig, und die vertrauten Stimmen von Mom und Dad waren nirgends zu hören.

Sie hockte sich in eine Ecke, umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen, blickte mit erschrockenen, hellen, braunen Augen umher und weinte ein bisschen, aber nicht viel.

So fand sie ein großer Mann. Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und obwohl Hermione bestimmt nicht eingeschlafen war, hatte sie ihn nicht kommen gehört, bis er sich über sie beugte und ansah. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte der Mann und als sie zusammenzuckte: „Schsch… Fürchte dich nicht."

Er hob sie hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. Seine waren schwärzer als die Nacht und alles, was das kleine Mädchen je zuvor gesehen hatte. Seine Haare waren von derselben Farbe wie seine Augen, halblang, und fielen ihm in wenig ins Gesicht, und er hatte eine scharf geschwungene Nase wie ein Schnabel. Er wirkte so fremd auf sie, und sie fürchtete sich ein bisschen vor ihm, bis er sie an sich drückte und ihr über das Haar streichelte. „Fürchte dich nicht", wiederholte er, drehte sich herum und ging mit großen Schritten davon, bis er ihre Eltern fand.

Die aufgelöste Mrs. Granger versicherte ihm unter Tränen, wie glücklich sie war, dass er ihre Tochter wiedergebracht hatte. Mr. Granger schüttelte ihm die Hand, sah den ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann mit dem hoch stehenden Kragen nachdenklich an und sagte: „Ich danke Ihnen, Vater."

Der Blick, der ihn daraufhin aus schwarzen Augen traf, war um so vieles älter als die Erscheinung des Mannes, den Mr. Granger auf höchstens Mitte Zwanzig schätzte. „Sie irren sich, Sir", antwortete der Mann leise und artikuliert. „Ich bin kein Vater. Höchstens ein verlorener Sohn." Er wirbelte herum und verschwand in einem der vielen Gänge des Castles.

Der große Mann vergaß dieses Ereignis auf der Stelle. Und so tat es auch das kleine Mädchen namens Hermione Granger. Doch manchmal, tief in der Nacht, in ihren Träumen, war da eine Stimme, dunkel und wie aus Samt: _Fürchte dich nicht_.

***

Als Hermione Granger das zweite Mal nach Schottland kam, war sie elf Jahre alt, fast schon zwölf. Sie war aufgeregt, völlig überdreht und konnte sich nicht satt sehen an all diesen fremden, beeindruckenden, _magischen_ Dingen, die sie erblickte. Natürlich wusste sie, was sie erwartete, weil sie alle ihre Bücher gelesen, ja fast auswendig gelernt hatte.

Doch etwas zu lesen und dann zu sehen waren zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge. Soviel hatte sie in ihrem Leben schon gelernt. Sie starrte alles an, drehte ihren Kopf hierhin und dahin und plapperte viel zu viel. Und sie fürchtete sich ein bisschen, zu fremd war es hier.

In der ersten Nacht in ihrer neuen Heimat namens Hogwarts lag sie lange wach und als sie schließlich einschlief, träumte sie von einem ganz in schwarz gekleideten Mann. Sie machte sich darüber am nächsten Morgen nicht viele Gedanken, denn sie hatte diesen düsteren Mann am Lehrertisch sitzen sehen und er hatte sie erschreckt, so finster war sein Blick. Sein Name war Snape. Professor Severus Snape.

Als sie ihn in ihrer ersten Stunde Tränkekunde persönlich kennen lernte, erschreckte er sie nicht nur. Sein gewaltsames Eindringen in die Klasse, seine ganze furiose Persönlichkeit, die offensichtliche Abneigung, die er ihrem Hauskameraden Harry Potter entgegenbrachte und dieser kalte Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, als sei sie etwas ganz besonders widerliches zum Anschauen, machte ihr Angst.

Doch nicht umsonst gehörte sie zum Haus des Löwen. Sie schob trotzig ihr Kinn nach vorn, erwiderte den Blick aus den abwertenden, schwarzen Augen und nahm die Herausforderung an. Wieder und wieder und wieder.

Denn tief in ihr war eine sanfte Stimme, eine Stimme, die sie ihr ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatte. _Fürchte dich nicht_.

***

Als sie das dritte Mal nach Schottland kam, war sie allein. Ihre Freunde hatten nicht mit im Hogwartsexpress gesessen, und die meisten ihrer Altersgenossen konnten mit ihrem erschreckenden Alleswissen nichts anfangen und mieden sie. Sie fühlte sich einsam, machte sich Sorgen um Harry und Ron und fürchtete sich auch ein wenig.

Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als die beiden schließlich mehr oder weniger unbeschadet auftauchten, auch wenn es ausgerechnet Snape war, der sie erwischt hatte. Als sie ihren Schreck überwunden und die ganze Situation analysiert hatte, wurde ihr klar, dass der Tränkekundeprofessor ihnen zwar eine Heidenangst eingejagt, aber ansonsten nichts angetan hatte.

Seltsam, dass die Jungs das nicht bemerkten. Sie fuhren fort, über Snape herzuziehen. Hermione schwieg.

Das Jahr schritt voran, und es gab schrecklichere Dinge als den Tränkemeister, um die man sich Gedanken machen musste. Er war bösartig, zynisch, ungerecht und brachte sie oft dazu, in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch er tat ihnen nichts. Immer war sein Blick wachsam, nie schwand die Aufmerksamkeit, mit der er auf sie aufpasste.

Sie mussten sich eine wirklich große Ablenkung einfallen lassen, damit Hermione Baumschlangenhaut aus seinem Vorrat stehlen konnte.

Und wieder stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht Snape war, der die Gefahr für sie darstellte.

_Fürchte dich nicht. _

***

Tage wurden zu Monaten, Monate zu Jahren.

Es musste sich um ungeschriebene Gesetze der Natur und Magie handeln, dachte Hermione Granger irgendwann sehr viel später einmal. Wann immer sie aus den Sommerferien nach Schottland zurückkehrte, erwartete sie Hogwarts mit neuen, überraschenden und gefährlichen Ereignissen.

Sie mussten sich mit Werwölfen, lebensbedrohlichen Turnieren, Dementoren und Todessern herumärgern. Sie erkannten und lernten, dass nicht immer alles so war, wie es schien. Freunde waren nicht immer Freunde, Feinde nicht immer Feinde. Die gute Seite machte nicht immer alles richtig, und die böse Seite war nicht immer nur dunkel und grausam.

Sie lernten, dass nicht alles im Leben gut endete. Und manchmal starben auch die Besten.

Doch immer war Severus Snape da. Hermione hatte ihn im Laufe der Jahre angezündet, bestohlen, geschockt und immer wieder die Stirn geboten. Er hatte sie verspottet, gedemütigt und verängstigt. Aber je älter sie wurde, desto schärfer wurden auch ihre Sinne, ihr Geist und ihre Beobachtungsgabe.

In ihrem fünften Schuljahr verteidigte sie ihn nicht nur offen vor ihren Freunden; heimlich und ohne sich zuerst bemerkbar zu machen gesellte sich zu ihrem Respekt vor ihm auch Bewunderung hinzu.

Sie sah ihn drohend, unfair, beängstigend. Er schlich, er schnüffelte, er bestrafte. Gleichzeitig sah sie ihn beschützen, verteidigen, sich in Gefahr begeben. Umso mehr er versuchte, sie zu verängstigen, umso mehr wuchs in ihr die Gewissheit, dass nicht er es war, vor dem sie Angst haben müsste.

_Fürchte dich nicht. _

***

Es war das Jahr, nachdem sie zum siebten Mal nach Schottland zurückgekehrt war.

Ihr Weltbild brach zusammen. Severus Snape tötete Albus Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm. Hermione sah es nicht mit eigenen Augen, doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie zweifelte nicht an Harrys Worten. Er war dabei gewesen, er hatte es gesehen.

Dumbledore war tot. Das Licht der Weißen Magie war erloschen, oder zumindest schien es ihr in der ersten betäubenden Zeit nach dem Mord an ihm so. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Snape war kein heimlicher Held. Die schwarzen Augen des Mannes blickten kalt, weil er _kalt_ war. Er war böse bis auf den Grund. Alles, was er für sie getan hatte, war null und nichtig und ein Teil seiner Tarnung gewesen.

Und jetzt war er fort, auf der Flucht. Hermione vergrub sich in den Büchern und versuchte herauszufinden, welche Art von Mensch einen anderen Menschen so kaltblütig töten konnte. Einen Menschen, den sie für seinen Freund gehalten hatte. Sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie er das tun konnte, aber sie lernte etwas aus den Büchern. Sie lernte etwas über ihn und seine Familie. Es nützte ihr natürlich nichts, und sie verstand ihn trotzdem nicht.

Sie hasste ihn.

Mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens.

Unerträglicher seelischer Schmerz brachte sie fast jede Nacht um den Schlaf, bis sie sich in die Erschöpfung geweint hatte. Und dann träumte sie von einer sanften Stimme.

_Fürchte dich nicht. _

***

Zum ersten Mal seit sieben Jahren kehrte sie nicht nach Schottland zurück. Stattdessen lief sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden davon. Natürlich waren sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Sie waren sogar erfolgreich. Doch die meiste Zeit waren sie auf der Flucht. Der dunkle Lord hatte die Macht übernommen.

Und Severus Snape war wieder in Hogwarts. Das Ministerium, unter der Knute Voldemorts stehend, hatte ihn als Schulleiter eingesetzt.

In diesem Jahr des Suchens, des Finden und des Versteckens erkannte Hermione die Schwäche und Stärke der Menschlichkeit. Sie lernte etwas über Freundschaft, über Vertrauen, aber auch über Neid, Hass, Missgunst, Feigheit und Machtgier.

Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie mehr mit dem Bild eines ehemaligen Schulleiters sprach als mit realen Menschen. Es gab eine Zeit, in der sie resignieren und aufgeben wollte. Es gab eine Zeit, in der nichts mehr von Bedeutung schien, nicht einmal der Tod.

Und doch gab sie nicht auf. Konnte nicht. Wollte nicht. Durfte nicht. Denn da war noch immer dieses hartnäckige Pochen ihres Herzens und tief eingeschlossen in diesem kämpferischen Herzen war die stetige Erinnerung an etwas Gutes.

_Fürchte dich nicht. _

***

Und dann war sie doch wieder in Schottland. Zum achten Mal, und wie es schien, würde es das letzte Mal werden. Niemand würde der Armee des Dunklen Lords widerstehen können. Wie sollten eine Handvoll Lehrer und einige entschlossene Schüler – viele von ihnen noch _Kinder_ – skrupellose, zu allem entschlossene Mörder und Totschläger aufhalten?

Die Chance, ohnehin gering und nur belegt durch eine zweifelhafte Prophezeiung, ging endgültig verloren, als Harry Potter starb. Er ging allein zu Voldemort und opferte sich für all seine Freunde. Hermione wusste, dass in diesem Moment nicht nur ein Junge starb. Sie wusste, in diesem einen Moment starb die Hoffnung der magischen Welt und nichts würde mehr so sein wie es war.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit Leute sterben sehen. Freunde, Klassenkameraden, Lehrer, Todesser. Selbst Severus Snape. Und so makaber es sein mochte, sein Tod hatte sie wieder von seiner Loyalität überzeugt. Doch es war alles umsonst gewesen. Harry war tot, und sie würden kämpfend untergehen.

Als Neville Nagini erledigte, brach Armageddon über Hogwarts hinein. Hermione kämpfte, hexte, verfluchte, _tötete_. Und sie hatte keine Angst mehr.

_Fürchte dich nicht. _

***

Das Licht kehrte zurück. Harry Potter stand von den Toten wieder auf, rettete im Vorbeigehen ein paar Leben, stellte im kurzen Geplauder mit Voldemort die Reputation Snapes wieder her und brachte es dann ein für alle Male zu Ende. Der Sieg war ihrer.

Als Hermione mit Ron und Harry das Büro des Schulleiters verließ, wusste sie, dass etwas fehlte. Das letzte Puzzleteil war noch nicht an seinem Platz und sie verließ ihre Freunde, um noch einmal zu Dumbledore zurück zu gehen. Er bestätigte ihr, was sie schon ahnte. Nie hatte es für den alten Zauberer einen treueren Gefolgsmann als Severus Snape gegeben.

Der Rest war eine Sache der Ehre und der Logik. Wenn Snape tot war, kam es auf ein paar Minuten nicht mehr an. Wenn er noch lebte, wenn er wider Erwarten noch immer das Gift Naginis bekämpfte, musste sie sich beeilen. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben brach Hermione in seinen Vorratsraum ein.

Und dann kniete sie in der Heulenden Hütte neben der regungslosen Gestalt des Mannes, dem sie alle ihren Sieg zu verdanken hatten und kämpfte um sein Leben, während ihr Patronus bereits nach Medimagiern suchte. Sie versuchte, die riesige Wunde zu stillen, flößte ihm Tränke ein und presste ihm einen Bezoar in den Mund. Und dann konnte sie nur noch warten, während sie ihn im Arm hielt und sanft die Haare aus seinem Gesicht strich.

Die Erinnerung an eine Zeit _vor_ der Zeit bewusster Erinnerungen kehrte zurück und sanft murmelte sie: „_Fürchte dich nicht_."

***

Als Hermione Granger zum zwanzigsten oder einundzwanzigsten Mal nach Schottland kam, war sie so aufgeregt und nervös wie an dem Tag, als sie zum ersten Mal Hogwarts betrat. Doch nicht die Schule war ihr Ziel. Es war das Edinburgh Castle. Bewundernd stand sie vor der riesigen, steinernen Burg, bevor sie durch das Tor trat, den langen Hof überquerte und schließlich das Innere mit den kalten, dunklen, steinernen Fluren erreichte.

Aus dem Schatten eines Alkovens löste sich ein großer Mann und trat auf sie zu. Seine Augen waren schwärzer als die Nacht und der jungen Frau vertrauter als ihre eigenen. Seine Haare waren von derselben Farbe wie seine Augen, halblang, und fielen ihm ein wenig ins Gesicht, und er hatte eine scharf geschwungene Nase wie ein Schnabel.

Er trat so nahe vor Hermione, dass er sie überragte wie ein Turm. Doch dann neigte er den Kopf und der Hauch eines Lächelns erschien auf seinen Lippen, als Hermione die Arme um seinen Nacken legte und sich ihre Münder berührten. Nicht zum ersten Mal, nicht zum letzten Mal. Die zwei Herzen, die so hartnäckig gegen alles gekämpft hatten, rasten, trommelten, hämmerten im selben Rhythmus.

_Und sie fürchteten sich nicht. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wir alle wissen, dass Miss Rowling ein paar entscheidende Fehler gemacht hat. Mit diesem OS habe ich die wichtigsten ihrer Fehler korrigiert. ;D**

**Lizzy Gray**: danke für dein Lob. Natürlich kommt davon noch mehr, auch wenn nicht alle so fluffig sein werden (die meisten natürlich schon, ich bin hoffnungslos romantisch, aber verrat's nicht weiter!)…

**Try**: autsch… mich Süße zu nennen ist in etwa so als wenn man einen 7 kg Kater Baby nennt… :D Du bist also auch hoffnungslos romantisch? Dann wirst du sicherlich auch das Gefühl haben, dass manche Dinge bei Frau Rowling korrigiert werden müssen…

**Majin Micha**: ich nehme dein „wow" mal als Kompliment… ;D

**Waljona**: vielen Dank! Heute kommt auch schon mehr, so wie – voraussichtlich – jeden 9. eines Monats…

**ll**: Danke fürs Mitschimpfen über diese gewisse Plattform und fürs Ausprobieren…!

**Dieser OS ist Majin Micha gewidmet!**

*******

**Die another day **

„_Nein – nein – nein!", schrie jemand. „Nein! Fred! Nein!"_

Seine Augen waren geöffnet, doch er konnte fast nichts sehen. Seine Arme und Beine waren ausgebreitet, doch er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Wo, bei Circe, war er? Über sich konnte er den Teil von etwas hellem erkennen, etwas halbrundem, und er grübelte, was es sein konnte. Es war fast weiß und sah aus wie Marmor und er starrte hinauf und starrte, bis ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Er wusste, was es war und es fühlte sich für ihn an, als sei es von allergrößter Wichtigkeit, dass er es auch _bewusst_ erkannte. Eine runde, helle Decke? Das bedeutete, er befand sich in einem Gebäude. Einem Gebäude, in dem er wohl nicht so oft gewesen war, das ihm jedoch vertraut genug erschien. Ein Luftzug strich über sein erhitztes Gesicht und brachte weiteres Material zum Grübeln mit sich.

War ein Fenster geöffnet? Oder war das gar kein Gebäude, vielleicht offenes Gelände? Aber er konnte genau erkennen, dass über ihm ein Dach war! Und dann blitzte vor ihm das lächelnde Gesicht von Lee Jordan auf, der ihm eine riesige Tarantel zeigte… und plötzlich wusste er, wo er sich befand. King's Cross!

Fred Weasleys Starre löste sich, und er schoss hoch, um sich umzusehen.

Der Bahnsteig war leer. Wind fegte über ihn hinweg und wirbelte Staub und ein paar Bonbonpapiere oder ähnliches auf.

Taumelnd stand Fred da und versuchte herauszufinden, was passiert war. Hatte ihn ein Fluch hierher befördert? Hatte er irgendwie einen Portschlüssel berührt? Dann stürzten die Erinnerungen auf ihn ein.

Der Kampf! Er musste zurück! Da war George, war seine ganze Familie, all seine Freunde, seine ehemaligen Mitschüler, alle, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, alle, die er liebte. Er musste wieder nach Hogwarts! Panik drohte ihn zu überrollen, als er merkte, dass er nicht apparieren konnte.

Er atmete tief durch. Verdammt, er war Fred Weasley, einer der Zwillinge. Ein Weasley-Zwilling hatte niemals Panik! Er verbreitete höchstens welche! Er sah Richtung Norden. Wenn es sein musste, würde er den ganzen Weg zurücklaufen! Täuschte er sich, oder konnte er weit, weit am Horizont Rauchwolken ausmachen? Kam da der Hogwarts-Express?

Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal hilflos. Nie zuvor hatte er sich gewünscht, jemand würde ihm sagen, was zu tun war. Nie zuvor hatte er gewünscht, Dumbledore wäre noch am Leben und würde ihm weise zublinzeln und ihm einen zur selben Zeit verwirrenden und doch alles auflösenden Ratschlag geben.

*******

„…_erst dann endgültig verlasse, wenn mir hier keiner mehr die Treue hält. Und wer immer um Hilfe bittet, wird sie auch bekommen._"

„Guten Tag, Mister Weasley!"

Fred wirbelte herum. Das konnte nicht sein. Das _durfte_ nicht sein! Es war unmöglich, dass ihm ausgerechnet jetzt Albus Dumbledore gegenüberstand und anlächelte. Professor Dumbledore war tot – seit einem Jahr schon. Doch wie… warum… Oh, nein! Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten…

„Ich bin also tot?", fragte er mit brechender Stimme. Er spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen, doch das nicht nur, weil er um sein eigenes Leben trauerte. Er dachte an George, seinen Bruder, seinen Vertrauten, seinen Zwilling. Wie sollte George ohne ihn jemals zurechtkommen? Und er hätte noch so viel zu tun gehabt! Wie sollte er auf Ginny, auf Percy, auf seine Mom aufpassen? Es schüttelte ihn vor Entsetzen.

Dumbledores Lächeln schwand ein wenig, doch es nistete noch hauchzart in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Nun ja, Mister Weasley. Der Tod ist nicht unbedingt das Ende, wissen Sie? Für einen gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste, große Abenteuer. Und ich kann mich erinnern, dass Sie immer für Abenteuer zu haben waren."

„Nein, nein, nein, nein! Sie verstehen nicht, Professor! Ich kann nicht sterben, nicht jetzt! Wir kämpfen gerade die finale Schlacht gegen Voldemort. Harry braucht mich! George braucht mich! Ginny braucht mich! Sie brauchen mich alle! Verdammt!" Frustriert hieb er mit der Faust gegen eine Säule und kämpfte verzweifelt darum, nicht wie ein Kleinkind zu heulen. „Wenn es wenigstens vorbei gewesen wäre, dann hätte es mir nicht so viel ausgemacht…"

Er verstummte, als er seine eigenen Worte als ad absurdum erkannte. Natürlich hätte es ihm genauso viel ausgemacht. Wer war denn schon bereit, mit 20 Jahren zu sterben? Und doch… waren sie nicht völlig unwahr. Er wäre bereit zum Sterben gewesen, wenn er damit jemanden gerettet hätte, den er liebte.

Ginny zum Beispiel. Seine kleine Schwester. Die einzige Schwester. Die beste, kleinste, tapferste und treueste Freundin, die man jemals haben konnte. Die ihre niedliche Stupsnase so energisch und wütend hochheben konnte, dass George und er selten mit Lachen aufhörten, wenn sie das tat. Die Flüche beherrschte, von denen alte und mächtige Zauberer nur träumen konnten. Die mit der ganzen Macht ihres Wesens liebte, sei es Harry oder ihre Familie.

Oder Percy. Er war ein Idiot, zweifellos. Die meiste Zeit schwatzte er sinnloses Zeug, himmelte Leute an, die noch größere Idioten als er selbst waren und glaubte sich auf dem Weg zu einer großen ministerialen Karriere. Doch als es wirklich darauf ankam, wusste er, wo er hingehörte. Zu ihnen. An ihre Seite. Kämpfend wie ein Löwe, der unter all dem dümmlichen Schafsgehabe steckte.

Und Bill. Gab es einen cooleren, großen Bruder als ihn? Wer war der beste Fluchbrecher der Welt? Natürlich Bill. Bill mit seinen coolen Lederklamotten und den zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebundenen, langen, roten Haaren. Der unter all seiner lässigen Fassade ein warmes, liebendes und treues Herz versteckte, mit welchem er nicht nur seiner Familie Kraft gab, sondern sogar ein so flatterhaftes Geschöpf wie Fleur Delacour eroberte.

Charlie, der Held aus den Märchen. Das war er wirklich, oder? Jemand, der mit Drachen zusammenlebte, sie erforschte, sie zähmte, konnte nur ein wahrer Held sein. Und der bei all dem wissenschaftlichen Ruhm, den er erntete, niemals vergaß, wo er herkam. Er brachte immer Licht und Fröhlichkeit in den Fuchsbau, wenn er sie besuchte.

Nicht zu vergessen Ron. Der mit seinem schlaksigen Körper eher nach Dad als nach Mom kam. Immer der kleine Bruder, ständig mit Selbstzweifeln kämpfend, weil er sich im Schatten seines berühmten besten Freundes wähnte. Und doch immer treu, immer ehrlich und immer mit Herz und Seele dabei, wenn es galt, Unterlegenen zu helfen und die Welt ein bisschen besser zu machen.

Und was war mit George? George, mit dem er nicht einmal reden musste, um sich zu verstehen. George, dessen Gehirn mit derselben Geschwindigkeit und auf der völlig gleichen Wellenlänge arbeitete. George, ohne dessen geniale Ideen ihr Zauberladen nicht halb so erfolgreich wäre. George, der ohne seine – Freds – Einfälle und Sprüche nie wieder lächeln würde. Sein Fels in der Brandung. Sein Schutzschild, sein Sprungbrett, seine andere Hälfte.

Tränen strömten Fred jetzt ungehindert über die Wangen. Wie würden Mom und Dad klarkommen? Sie waren stark, waren immer stark gewesen, mussten es sein, doch sie hatten nie zuvor eines ihrer Kinder verloren. Und was war, wenn dieser grausame Kampf, an dem er jetzt nicht mehr teilnehmen konnte, noch mehr von ihnen forderte? _Bitte nicht! Lass mein Opfer genug sein! Verschone meine Familie, verschone meine Freunde!_

Er musste laut gefleht haben oder Dumbledore wusste einfach, was in ihm vorging. Er nahm ihn vorsichtig am Arm und führte ihn tiefer nach King's Cross hinein, in Richtung des Bahnhofes, fort vom Gleis. Fred drehte den Kopf, um nach den Rauchwolken des Hogwartsexpress' zu sehen. Sie waren jetzt sehr viel näher.

„Es ist so, Mister Weasley", begann er im Plauderton, und seine blauen Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille zwinkerten. „Was Sie hier sehen ist alles in Ihrem Kopf. Das bedeutet nicht, dass es nicht real ist. Sie wissen, was es bedeutet, nicht wahr?"

Freds Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wollte einen lockeren Spruch ablassen, doch offensichtlich war sein Humor mit ihm zusammen gestorben. Doch, Moment. Konnte es sein? War er vielleicht noch nicht ganz tot? Scheintot oder so etwas? „Ich glaube, ein bisschen tot geht genauso wenig wie ein bisschen schwanger, Professor Dumbledore", sagte er schließlich.

Sein ehemaliger Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Da haben Sie Recht, Mister Weasley. Aber wissen Sie, es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde als es sich unsere Schulweisheit erträumen lässt. Und man könnte das hier als eine Art… Zwischenwelt bezeichnen. Hierher kommen nur Leute, die nicht losgelassen werden. Verstehen Sie mich?"

*******

…_so tief geliebt worden zu sein…_

Der rothaarige, junge Mann starrte ihn fragend an und atmete dann tief durch. „Sie meinen, man stirbt nur, wenn es niemanden mehr gibt, der einen hält? Wenn man aufgegeben wird? Wenn man jemand ist, der nicht genug geliebt wird?" Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nicht unbedingt. Es gibt Tode, die sind unwiderruflich. Wenn die Zeit eines Menschen vorbei ist, ist es vorbei, egal, wie sehr er geliebt wird. Aber manchmal – in ganz seltenen Fällen – kommt es vor, dass das Schicksal von jemandem noch nicht erfüllt ist. Und wie es der Zufall will, gibt es bei dieser Schlacht nicht nur einen, der noch gehalten wird."

Sein Blick wanderte über den Bahnhof, der fast völlig im dämmrigen Zwielicht lag. Ganz am Ende der großen Halle schien ein helles, fast grelles Licht, in dem sich der Schatten einer Frau abzeichnete. Doch Dumbledores Hand wies auf eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die an einer Säule lehnte. Fred erkannte den dunkel gekleideten Mann sofort.

Severus Snape.

„Aber…", jappste Fred. „Er ist ein verdammter Todesser! Er hat _Sie_ ermordet, Sir! Er ist der engste Vertraute Voldemorts! Er hat jetzt Hogwarts geleitet und…"

„…vielen Schülern das Leben und die Gesundheit gerettet, die die Carrows zerstört hätten", unterbrach ihn Dumbledore. „Nicht immer ist alles so, wie es scheint. Severus ist ein guter Mann; vor allem war er immer _mein_ Mann."

Seine hellblauen Augen suchten und hielten Freds Augen fest. Noch nie hatte er soviel Ernsthaftigkeit in ihnen gesehen. „Eine einzige, große Jugendsünde hat sein Leben zerstört, Mister Weasley. Seitdem hat er immer gekämpft, um diese Sünde wieder gut zu machen."

Fred war völlig verwirrt. Natürlich hatte er Snape im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gesehen. Aber hatte er andererseits nicht immer offen seine Sympathie für alles reinblütige und slytherinsche Geschwafel bekundet? Hatte er nicht immer nur für die andere Seite gestanden?

Und was hätte er sonst tun sollen, wenn er Dumbledores Spion war?, warf eine leise, listige Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, die sich anhörte wie Ginny. Vielleicht auf Kuschelkurs mit den Gryffindors gehen? Und doch… „Er hat Sie getötet, Sir!", sagte Fred trotzig.

„Er hat mir einen Gefallen getan – ich starb bereits, mein Junge", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er hat mir eine Menge Schmerzen erspart." Er beobachtete etwas hinter Freds Schultern, dann sprach er hastig weiter. „Ich hatte gehofft, mehr Zeit für Erklärungen zu haben, Mister Weasley, aber ich sehe, dem ist nicht so. Der Hogwartsexpress wird gleich hier sein. Wenn Sie leben wollen, müssen Sie auf ihn aufspringen. Nehmen Sie Severus mit – er hat hier noch nichts zu suchen."

„Was macht er denn überhaupt hier?", wollte Fred wissen. Er war noch nicht bereit, alles unbesehen zu glauben.

„Das, was er immer tut", murmelte der alte Mann. „Er kämpft. Gegen seinen Drang, zu ihr ins Licht zu gehen und gegen seinen Wunsch zu leben."

„Nein! Das meine ich nicht. Wer könnte ihn wohl so sehr lieben, dass er hier festgehalten wird? Wer wäre je so dumm gewesen, die alte Fledermaus zu lieben?"

„Nun, einer dieser Dummköpfe steht vor Ihnen, Mister Weasley", antwortete Dumbledore. „Eine andere Person sehen Sie dort hinten im Licht, Lily Potter, geborene Evans." Fred riss seine Augen weit auf. „Und irgendwo gibt es noch eine lebende Person, die stur genug ist, ihn nicht loslassen zu wollen, und ich habe auch eine vage Ahnung, wer das sein könnte, auch wenn es die junge Frau selbst noch nicht weiß."

„Wer denn?", fragte Fred konfus, setzte sich jedoch in Bewegung, als ihm Dumbledore einen leichten Schubs in Snapes Richtung gab. Hinter ihm ertönte – noch etwas entfernt, aber deutlich – das bekannte Pfeifen des Zuges.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte hinter ihm. „Natürlich eine Löwin, wer sonst?" Fred sah sich nicht mehr um. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei seinem ehemaligen Tränkekundelehrer und sah ihn an. Er war selbst nicht gerade klein, doch der dunkle Mann überragte ihn, obwohl er nach vorne gesunken an der Säule lehnte. Seine rechte Hand hatte sich so sehr in ihr verkrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß verfärbt waren.

Diese schwarzen Augen… würden noch einmal ein Loch in das weiße Licht brennen. Er schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln, als er Lily Potter anstarrte. Ein zweites Signal des Hogwartsexpress' war zu hören und Fred wusste, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Er hätte Snape gerne angeschrien oder viele Fragen gestellt, doch das musste warten.

Er krallte seine Hand schmerzhaft in den Oberarm des Tränkemeisters. „Professor!", sagte er ernst. „Kommen Sie. Kommen Sie mit! Sie können nicht zu ihr – sie ist tot!"

Snape schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören. Er war offensichtlich unfähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Plötzlich tauchte neben der rothaarigen Frau ein Mann auf, der in ihre Richtung sah und demonstrativ seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang.

Seine Ähnlichkeit mit Harry war so groß, dass Fred nach Luft schnappte. Doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Er schüttelte Snape so vehement, dass sein Kopf gegen die Säule prallte. „Sehen Sie es nicht, verdammt noch mal?", schrie er wütend. „Sie hat sich für einen anderen entschieden. Selbst im Tod wird sie Ihnen nicht gehören. Wollen Sie immer die zweite Geige spielen, Sie Idiot?"

Snape schnappte so schnell aus seiner Trance, dass Fred erschrak. Der dunkle Mann richtete sich hoch auf und starrte ihn an. „Was geht es Sie an, Weasley? Hauen Sie ab, Sie haben noch ein ganzes Leben vor sich!"

„Und Sie? Irgendwer liebt Sie – wer auch immer so dämlich ist! Dumbledore hat es gesagt!" Er sah sich nach Zustimmung heischend zu dem alten Mann um, doch es war keine Spur mehr von dem ehemaligen Schulleiter zu sehen.

Dafür erschien die rote Lok des Hogwartsexpress' in der Biegung vor der Einfahrt. Fred wusste mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass der Zug nicht halten würde. Vielleicht würde er langsamer werden, aber er würde nicht anhalten. Wenn sie ihn erreichen wollten, mussten sie rennen – und selbst dann war es noch fraglich, ob sie es schaffen würden.

„Dumbledore hat so viel gesagt!", brüllte Snape zurück. Sie zuckten beide zusammen. Noch nie hatte der Tränkemeister seine Stimme erhoben; noch nie hatte Fred so viele Emotionen in ihr gehört. Er zerrte an seinem Ärmel, zog den widerstrebenden Mann mit sich mit.

„Ich will nicht zurück!", knurrte Snape. „Der Potterbalg hat meine sämtlichen Erinnerungen!"

„Mir egal!", schrie Fred, mittlerweile völlig aufgebracht, denn wenn sich Snape noch mehr sträubte, würden sie den Zug verpassen. „Aber wollen Sie nicht herausfinden, wer da noch ist, der Sie liebt?"

„Wer sollte _mich_ schon lieben, Sie Hohlkopf?"

„_Das_ ist mal eine intelligente Frage, Professor!", sagte Fred außer Atem, weil er bereits rannte und Snape mit sich riss. „Aber Sie werden sie nur beantworten können, wenn Sie mal Ihren Slytherinarsch ein wenig bewegen und auf den verdammten Zug aufspringen!"

Sie waren jetzt nahe. Der Express war zwar langsamer geworden, aber wie Fred vermutet hatte, würde er nicht anhalten. Merlin sei Dank war Snape ein sturer Bastard, der ärgerlich reagierte, wenn man ihn beleidigte. Und er war ein Mann, der nach Antworten suchte. Sie rannten jetzt nebeneinander her und Fred musste neidlos zugeben, dass der Tränkemeister in guter Form war.

„Darüber reden wir noch, Weasley!", stieß Snape hervor.

„Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Versprechen, Professor!", keuchte Fred und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen, obwohl ihm die Luft ausging.

Sie sprangen, als der letzte Waggon dabei war, an ihnen vorbeizurauschen.

*******

…_abseits der Leichen von Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin Creevey und fünfzig anderen, die im Kampf gegen ihn gestorben waren._

In der Halle, in der sie sie abgelegt hatten, erwiesen sie ihren Toten die letzte Ehre. Medizauberer und –hexen gingen herum und untersuchten jeden einzelnen noch einmal. Molly, Arthur und Ginny knieten neben Fred, hielten sich eng umschlungen und weinten lautlos. Hinter ihnen standen George und Percy, die beide völlig leer und ausgebrannt auf ihren Bruder starrten.

Ron wurde von Harry gestützt, der sich von Tonks und Remus verabschiedete. Ron sah so aus, als wüsste er nicht einmal, wo er sich befand, und das war auch gut so, dachte Hermione. Ihre Beine hatten sie nicht mehr tragen wollen, als sie all diejenigen sah, die sie verloren hatten. So viele Freunde, Vertraute, Mitschüler, Auroren, Lehrer. Es war zuviel gewesen, als Hagrid auch noch Snapes leblosen Körper hereingebracht hatte.

Es hatte nicht wenige gegeben, die ihn draußen, in der anderen Kammer, bei Voldemort liegen lassen wollten, doch überraschend vehement war Harry eingeschritten. „Er gehört hierher!", hatte er fest gesagt. „Er war…" Seine Stimme hatte kurz gezittert. „…der tapferste Mann, den ich je gekannt habe!"

Hermione presste ihren Unterarm auf ihre Augen, doch die Tränen schienen nie wieder versiegen zu wollen. Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, um wen sie am meisten weinte, es war alles unerträglich. Sollte ein Sieg sich nicht… triumphaler anfühlen? Sie ließ ihren Arm fallen und starrte auf ihre Füße. Dort war Blut.

Lange Zeit konnte ihr Gehirn mit dieser Information überhaupt nichts anfangen. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn, beugte sich vor und strich mit einem Finger durch die dunkle Flüssigkeit. Das Blut war _frisch_.

Es war nicht ihres. Und neben ihr war niemand, nur…

Mit einem Satz war sie auf den Beinen und kniete sich neben den nächsten Toten. Severus Snape sah im Tode nicht besser aus als im Leben. Er war hager, hakennasig und das halblange, schwarze Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht. Doch als Hermione nach seinem Puls tastete, stieg ihr eigener in ungeahnte Höhen und sie starrte ungläubig auf einen Blutfaden, der aus der sich schon verkrusteten Wunde am Hals gelöst hatte und langsam auf den Boden sickerte.

In Hermiones Brust wurde es eng. Ihr Atem stockte für einen Moment, wurde zu einem geballten Knoten, der sich irgendwie lösen musste, sonst würde sie auf der Stelle platzen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, dass sich Molly plötzlich zu Fred vorbeugte und aufkeuchte.

Das, was sich jetzt in Hermiones Brust löste, war ein Schrei, der am anderen Ende der Halle, dort, wo sich die Weasleys befanden, zur gleichen Zeit aufgenommen, ausgestoßen und wie der Ruf der Hoffnung jubelnd und triumphierend in die Welt hinausgetragen wurde: „_Er lebt!_"

**Ende**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warnung! **Dieser OS ist harter Tobak. Ich habe drei Tage gebraucht, um ihn zu schreiben und es hat mich einiges gekostet. Ich konnte kaum schlafen, an essen war nicht zu denken und mir war regelmäßig übel. Und alles nur, weil ich eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte, dass ich so was schreiben kann. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass ich solche Wetten nicht mehr eingehe… Es geht um psychische Gewalt, Depression, Trunkenheit und sexuelle Nötigung. Lest also bitte nicht weiter, wenn ihr meinen üblichen Fluff erwartet!

**Caro**: es ist doch alles so gekommen, wie ich es geschrieben habe, oder? Sev lebt und ist mit Hermione glücklich, Fred lebt und führt mit seinem Zwilling die Filialen, die sie mittlerweile in der ganzen Welt haben… und ich bin eigentlich Frau Rowling und versuche mich auf Deutsch…;D

**Try**: die war aber auch mal nötig, diese Korrektur, oder? Dafür wird es heute dark, darker als dark sozusagen… ich schätze, ab heute wirst du mich nicht mehr Süße nennen, meiner Meinung nach versöhnt nur das Ende…

**Majin Micha**: gern geschehen… na ja, Tonks und Remus… hm… die leben ja schließlich in ESIHG weiter und ich kann mich ja nicht immer um alle kümmern… :D Heute geht's weiter!

**Tiziana-9**: ich fand sowieso, dass Miss Killer-Rowling eine Menge willkürlicher, grausamer und unnötiger Tode im letzten Band eingeführt hatte und das hat mich wirklich sehr geärgert, denn alles in allem sollte es doch ein bisschen Fantasy bleiben und da muss man nicht so viele Leute sterben lassen… was Dumbledore betrifft: seine Zeit war einfach vorbei, egal, wie sehr er geliebt wird/geliebt worden ist (zum Beispiel von mir, wenn auch rein platonisch und auf Urgroßvater-Urenkelin-Basis)…

**kati**: ge-nau! Lol… am besten, ich verklage Miss Rowling für ihre permanenten Gemeinheiten gegen die ff-Menschheit und weise sie darauf hin, wie gut es ist, dass es mich gibt… :D :D :D

**Ich widme diesen OS Caro!**

**Meine Seele brennt**

Ich hatte mir nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was nach dem Krieg werden würde. Wenn überhaupt, hatte ich gedacht, ich bräuchte mich nicht sorgen, da Tote nun einmal keine Sorgen haben. Ich irrte mich. Nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, doch das machte die Sache nicht besser.

Poppy rettete mir das Leben, als ich in der Heulenden Hütte lag. Ich war ihr nicht dankbar. Ehrlich gesagt, ich war stinksauer. Wenn das Leben eine miserable Anhäufung von Fehlern und Fehlentscheidungen war, ist der Tod nicht unbedingt die schlechteste Alternative. Hätte ich gewusst, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir noch blieb, die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war, hätte ich mich gleich nach meinem Erwachen im St. Mungos aus dem Fenster gestürzt. Und dieses Mal hätte ich keinen Levitationszauber angewandt.

Sie mussten tatsächlich verzweifelt sein. Nach der letzten Schlacht, die direkt in und um Hogwarts stattgefunden hatte, war die halbe Schule zerstört, dutzende Kinder, Auroren, Mitglieder des Phönixordens, Lehrer und andere Erwachsene tot. Der dunkle Lord war tot. Bellatrix war tot. Zwei Drittel der Todesser waren tot. Doch ausgerechnet ich hatte überlebt. Natürlich, vergessen wir die Malfoys nicht. Wie üblich hatten sie sich herausgewunden.

Es war so typisch. Sie waren immer diejenigen, die alles in Brand steckten, anzettelten, intrigierten. Doch wenn es hart auf hart kam, kniffen sie die Schwänze ein, versteckten sich unter dem größten Stein, den es gab und krochen vorsichtig wieder hervor, wenn alles vorbei war. Wenn ich je zynisch war, dann jetzt. Ich blickte auf den Scherbenhaufen meines Lebens. Ich hatte nichts mehr, wofür es sich lohnte, jeden Tag aufzustehen, und diese adligen, weißblonden Geißeln der Menschheit kamen unbeschadet davon. Keine Verluste, keine Reue.

Und für den Sprössling dieses verkommenen Geschlechts hatte ich meinen Mentor getötet. Der Bengel hielt es nicht einmal für nötig, mich aufzusuchen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Ich konnte mich selbst nicht leiden und wer weiß? Vielleicht hätte ich ihn aus Hass, Verachtung und Neid so lässig beseitigt, wie man eine Fliege tötete. Meine Seele brannte. Schon jetzt. Tag für Tag. In mir tobte jeden Tag ein Feuer, welches ich nicht zu löschen vermochte.

Aber lassen wir die Malfoys außen vor. Sie verschwanden in der Bedeutungslosigkeit, zumindest in Hinsicht auf meine Person. Und ich kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück, um zu unterrichten. Minerva hatte während meines Prozesses flammende Reden zu meiner Verteidigung gehalten und ich kam frei, mit der Auflage, mich sozial zu betätigen. Hätte ich noch gewusst, wie das ging, ich hätte dem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, der mir das sagte, ins Gesicht gelacht.

Doch Minerva verbürgte sich für mich. Minerva nahm mich mit nach Hogwarts und behandelte mich, als sei ich der verlorene Sohn. Ich war auch ihr nicht dankbar. Verdammt, warum sollte ich? Und so landete ich wieder im Kerker, weil es mir gleichgültig war. Ich lehrte Tränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, so wie alle verbliebenen Lehrer zwei Fächer unterrichteten. Wir waren schon ein armseliges Häufchen Professoren und wie es schien, wurden die Schüler auch nicht intelligenter.

Es spielte keine große Rolle. Vor dem Krieg hatte es mir Spaß gemacht, der am meisten gehasste Lehrer zu sein. Leute, besonders Kinder oder Jugendliche, lassen sich ja so einfach manipulieren. Sie sehen, was sie sehen wollen, schwarz oder weiß. Die wenigsten sind clever genug, deine Motive zu hinterfragen. Und die wenigsten der Cleveren sind standhaft genug, wenn du nur immer wieder ihre Selbstachtung zerstörst.

Oder sie verehren dich – wie meine Slytherins – wenn du sie nur lange genug hätschelst oder bevorzugt. Ein simples Spiel. Und nützlich für alle meine Aktivitäten.

Doch jetzt? Welchen Sinn sollte es haben, die Schüler zu terrorisieren? Im Gegensatz zu der bei den Gryffindors weit verbreiteten Annahme, es erfreue mich, ihre Tränen zu sehen, war das nicht der Fall. Es ist langweilig und nur interessant, wenn es jemanden gibt, der sich trotz allem wehrt. Ich hatte kein Interesse mehr daran. Ich hatte keinen Meister mehr, vor dem ich im Staub kriechen musste, keine „Gefährten" mehr, vor denen ich mit grausamen Taten gegen Muggelgeborene glänzen musste.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Und als ich das erkannte, wusste ich, dass ich den Sinn meines Lebens verloren hatte. Ich hatte keine Freunde – hatte nie welche gehabt – keine Feinde und auch keine Aufgabe mehr. Ich musste vor mir selber zugeben, dass meine Existenz noch sinnloser geworden war als früher.

Natürlich… Lehren ist eine edle, wahrhaftig soziale Aufgabe. Unseren Kindern, der Zukunft unserer Welt, Wissen zu vermitteln, sollte wohl eine befriedigende Tätigkeit für einen Mann sein. Es langweilte mich zutiefst. Ich verspürte keine Zuneigung zu ihnen, und ihre pubertären Probleme bereiteten mir tiefsten Widerwillen. Ihr Geschrei dröhnte in meinen Ohren, ihre Stupidität und Begriffsstutzigkeit machten mich rasend.

Ich schloss engere Bekanntschaft mit Glenfidditch und Odgens Old. Sie waren ideale Bekannte. Redeten nicht, forderten keine Aufmerksamkeit und waren immer da, wenn ich sie brauchte. Sie verhinderten, dass ich anfing, ins Grübeln zu geraten und verschafften mir einen Schlaf wie es ein Traumlostrank nicht besser zustande gebracht hätte. Wenn ich nicht zur Patrouille eingeteilt war, war ich betrunken, sobald die Sonne unterging. Der Whisky löschte kurzzeitig das Feuer in meinem Inneren.

Nie zuvor hatte ich soviel Antikatertrank gebraut.

Minerva kam mir auf die Schliche und nahm meinen Alkohol weg. Ich war wütender und undankbarer denn je, aber sie hatte die Macht dazu. So sehr ich das Unterrichten verabscheute, ich hatte nichts anderes. Ich konnte nicht einmal etwas anderes. Spione waren nach dem Krieg nicht mehr gefragt. Schon gar keine enttarnten Spione.

Nüchtern war das Leben unerträglich. Monoton vergingen Tage um Tage im immer gleichen Rhythmus. Unterricht, Pausen, Unterricht, Wochenende, Unterricht, Ferien. Zwischendurch die Hogsmeade-Wochenenden und die obligatorischen Lehrerkonferenzen. Der einzige Lichtblick waren die jährlichen Tränkemeisterkonvents oder die Fortbildungsmaßnahmen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Es waren die einzigen Gelegenheiten, sich mit Leuten zu unterhalten, die zumindest ansatzweise über Intelligenz verfügten. Einmal traf ich sogar Granger, die ihre Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen hatte. Sie war nicht halb so nervig, wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und benahm sich mir gegenüber äußerst höflich.

Irgendwann nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords gab es keine Schüler mehr, die mich noch vor dem Krieg kannten und auch die Heuler erboster Eltern waren versiegt, die der Meinung waren, der Mörder Dumbledores sei kein adäquater Lehrer für ihre Kinder. Ich war zwar derselben Meinung, doch hatte ich keine Nerven für ihre unoriginellen Hasstiraden.

Jahr Neun meiner neuen Zeitrechnung brach heran und damit die übliche Lehrerkonferenz, die in der Woche nach dem Beginn des neuen Schuljahres stattfand. Ich hasste diese Treffen. Flitwick, mit dem ich mich früher gut verstanden hatte, weil er der einzige war, der mich nicht nervte, war zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg in den Ruhestand gegangen.

Von dem alten Personal waren nur Minerva, Poppy, Sinistra und Trelawney geblieben. Hagrid war nach seiner Heirat mit Maxime nach Frankreich gezogen, alle anderen hatten Hogwarts aus diversen Gründen verlassen. Die neuen Kollegen hatten mich schnell in Ruhe gelassen, nachdem sie feststellten, dass ich a) ein ehemaliger Todesser und b) nicht am Umgang mit ihnen interessiert war.

Ich saß meistens in der Nähe des Fensters, allerdings ein wenig davon versetzt, damit man mich nicht von außen sehen konnte. Alte Gewohnheiten starben nie, schätzte ich. Ich vertrieb mir die Zeit damit, die anderen zu beobachten und darauf zu warten, dass die Konferenz zu Ende ging. Ich äußerte mich nur, wenn ich direkt gefragt wurde. Es wagte sowieso nur einer, mich um meine Meinung zu bitten: Filch.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er glaubte, ich würde all seine idiotischen Maßnahmen gutheißen. Ich war nicht pervers und es gab mir überhaupt nichts, seine Strafmaßnahmen gegen seiner Meinung nach aufmüpfige Schüler abzusegnen. Offensichtlich glaubte er jedoch, meine Vergangenheit ließe Schlüsse auf meine Vorlieben zu. Er war auch nicht schlau genug, meine sarkastischen und ablehnenden Kommentare zu verstehen.

Er war ein erbärmlicher Wicht, fast noch erbärmlicher als ich selbst.

Ich fragte mich, was er in mir sah. Ich kannte ihn fast mein gesamtes Leben. Schon immer war er ein anbiedernder und schmieriger Typ gewesen, selbst zu meiner Schulzeit. Doch erst seit dem Jahr, in dem ich seine Hilfe brauchte, um mir das von Fluffy zerfleischte Bein verbinden zu lassen, hatte er angefangen, kriecherisch zu werden. Zumindest mir gegenüber, der übrigen Menschheit stand er verbittert und verständnislos gegenüber. Kein Wunder wahrscheinlich, wenn das einzige Lebewesen, mit dem man sprach, eine Katze war. Na, was redete ich…

Es war mir auch gleich. Ich ignorierte ihn so gut es ging und wenn es nicht ging, fertigte ich ihn kurz ab. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er versucht hatte, sich neben mich zu setzen, nachdem Flitwick fort war, doch das hatte ich ihm schnell genug ausgetrieben. Ich wollte nicht, dass er meine Nähe suchte, wollte nicht, dass er neben mir saß, wollte nicht mit seinem katzenhaarübersäten Umhang in Berührung geraten, wollte nicht, dass er mich immer wieder aus den Augenwinkeln anschielte. Ich wollte definitiv nicht sein Freund sein. Ich war schon kaputt genug, da brauchte ich bestimmt kein psychisches Wrack als Anhängsel.

Ich saß also in meinem Sessel und wartete auf das Ende der Konferenz. Wie üblich korrigierte Minerva die paar Angelegenheiten, die man erst nach dem Eintreffen der Schüler richtig festlegen konnte. Selbstverständlich stand der Plan für das Schuljahr schon fest, doch es gab kleine Änderungen, die vorgenommen werden mussten. Ich hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Ich war gelangweilt, deprimiert und frustriert. Ich fürchtete, das würde sich bis zu meinem Lebensende nicht mehr ändern.

Als die Tür in tausende Einzelteile barst, schoss ich hoch und griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Doch das Leben in Frieden musste mich langsam gemacht haben. Noch bevor ich ihn richtig im Griff hatte, flog er mir auch schon aus der Hand. Das Blut gefror mir buchstäblich in den Adern, denn der Anblick der mit schwarzen Umhängen bekleideten und mit silbernen Masken bedeckten Gestalten war einer, den ich nie wieder hatte sehen wollen.

Sie waren zu fünft. Fünf Todesser. Nur _fünf_! Doch das waren genau fünf zuviel.

„Incarcerus!", bellte eine bekannte Stimme. Stricke wanden sich rasend schnell um meinen Oberkörper, schnürten mir die Luft ab und machten mich bewegungsunfähig. Meine Kollegen sahen mit schreckengeweiteten Augen zwischen den Todessern und mir hin und her. Sie hatten es nicht einmal geschafft, sich zu erheben, als die schwarzen Gestalten auch schon im Raum waren und alles unter Kontrolle hatten. Unsere Zauberstäbe lagen in einem ordentlichen Haufen an der Wand, während ihre drohend auf uns gerichtet waren.

„Du kannst deine Maske abnehmen, Yaxley", sagte ich flach zu dem Mann, der mich gefesselt hatte.

Yaxley lachte und riss sich Kapuze und Maske herunter. „Immer noch der alte Schlaumeier, Snape?" Er stieß mir den Zauberstab vor die Brust. „Freust du dich, deine alten Freunde zu sehen?"

Ich hatte Mühe, Luft zu holen. Das Herz hämmerte gegen meine Rippen. Um Zeit zu schinden und meine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu bringen, sah ich mich demonstrativ im Raum um. „Ich sehe keine alten Freunde."

Yaxley schüttelte den Kopf und schlug mir die Faust ins Gesicht. Ich stürzte haltlos gegen den langen, runden Tisch. Mein Bewusstsein verschwamm; Yaxley nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu versuchen, in meinen Verstand einzudringen. Es blieb bei dem Versuch. Er war nicht schlecht, doch er war nicht Voldemort. Ich hatte selbst dem Dunklen Lord widerstanden; meine Okklumentikwälle waren so automatisch errichtet worden, dass kein Schmerz der Welt sie hätte ausschalten können.

Wütend trat er mir gegen die Rippen. Ich hörte es knacken und wusste, dass mindestens eine gebrochen war. Ich wollte den Schmerz ignorieren, doch ich war außer Übung. Scharf zog er durch meinen Körper, als Yaxley mich wieder hochriss. „Mein lieber Freund, weißt du, warum wir hier sind?"

„Nein", ächzte ich. „Wie seid ihr geflohen?" Ich nickte zu den anderen hinüber und bereute die Bewegung sofort, als der Schmerz mit rot glühenden Klauen in mich einhieb. „Warum die alberne Verkleidung? Glaubt ihr, ich erkenne euch nicht? Die Lestrange-Brüder, Avery und McNair? Sind das alle, die noch übrig sind? Bedauerlich, äußerst bedauerlich!"

Ich hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Es war nicht der Tod, den ich fürchtete, es war die Art und Weise des Sterbens. Vielleicht konnte ich einen der Idioten dazu provozieren, mir einen gnädigen Avada Kedavra anzuhexen. Und vielleicht würde diese Ablenkung dazu ausreichen, einen meiner Kollegen aus seiner Starre zu reißen und einen nonverbalen, zauberstablosen Fluch zustande zu bringen. Verdammt, unter uns waren einige fähige Zauberer und Hexen, sie würden sich doch einmal aufraffen können? Immerhin waren wir zehn gegen fünf, auch wenn wir unbewaffnet waren.

Rodolphus entledigte sich seiner Maske und schlenderte zu mir herüber, um meine Wange zu tätscheln. Sein harmloses Jungengesicht leuchtete vor scheinbarem Wohlwollen. „Na, na, Giftmischer. Wer wird denn so garstig sein?", fragte er lächelnd. Er drehte sich herum und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. „Sind wir nicht alle eine große, liebende Familie?"

Ich schnaubte verächtlich, und er wirbelte herum. Sein Gesicht verzerrte sich plötzlich vor Hass. „Glaubst du, ich durchschaue dich nicht? Du irrst dich, wenn du meinst, dein Tod wird schnell und schmerzlos sein. Ich habe nicht vergessen, wer uns jahrelang betrogen und verraten hat. Niemand von uns hat das." Die anderen nickten und kamen näher. „Du willst wissen, wie wir geflohen sind?"

Er starrte auf seine Hände und sah dann wieder hoch, ein irres Flackern in den Augen. „Wir haben die Wächter mit bloßen Händen erwürgt, Verräter! Dumm, sehr dumm, dass diese neue, _menschliche_ Regierung keine Dementoren mehr einsetzt! Und weißt du, warum wir hier sind? Wir haben eure Kinder gefangen genommen. Die Carrows sind so freundlich, sich um sie zu kümmern!"

Mir wurde kalt. Die Carrows! Sie waren sadistische, bösartige und aggressive Schweine. Sie liebten es, Unterlegene zu quälen und ihnen Schmerzen zuzubereiten. Kinder waren in ihren Augen nur schwächere Versionen von Menschen, denen man besonders leicht wehtun konnte. Ich hatte damals alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, sie von dem schlimmsten abzuhalten.

„Aber warum?", fragte ich. „Nur um euch zu rächen? Ihr hättet fliehen können, England verlassen, frei sein. Jetzt werden sie euch töten, denn sie werden niemals zulassen, dass ihr ungeschoren ihre Kinder quält!"

Yaxley lachte wieder. „Du irrst dich, Freund", polterte er. „Meinst du, wir wollen mittellos irgendwo hingehen? Sie werden gar nichts tun, solange wir ihre Kröten in unserer Hand haben. Wir können jetzt alles von ihnen verlangen. Sie haben unsere Nachricht erhalten: wir verlangen 70 Millionen Goldgalleonen und freies Geleit wohin auch immer, sonst töten wir nicht nur dich, sondern alle ihre heiß geliebten Bälger!"

Ich stutzte. Warum ausgerechnet 70 Millionen? Hieß das, sie waren nur zu siebent? Unsere fünf Bewacher plus die beiden Carrows? Und das Ministerium wusste schon Bescheid? Wenn ja… sie würden bestimmt nicht auf die Forderungen eingehen, Kinder hin oder her. Man durfte Erpressern – schon gar nicht Todessern – nachgeben. Außerdem, so wie ich sie kannte, würden sie so oder so töten.

„Bist du sprachlos, Snape?" McNair versetzte mir einen Stoß gegen die verletzte Seite. Ich schnappte nach Luft. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, anderen Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Rabastan war inzwischen zu Minerva hinüber marschiert und hatte sich hinter ihr aufgebaut. „In der Zwischenzeit, bis die Antwort vom Ministerium eintrifft", sagte er in seiner sanften Art, „könnten wir uns doch ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben. So wie früher." Er lächelte dieses schüchterne Lächeln, welches immer einer widerlichen Gemeinheit seinerseits voranging. Er strich über Minervas Haare. „Was halten Sie davon, Frau Direktorin?", flüsterte er in McGonagalls Ohr. Ihr Gesicht blieb ruhig. Wenn sie Angst hatte, zeigte sie es nicht.

Ich warf einen Blick zu Avery hinüber. Er war der einzige, der noch an der Tür stand und äußerst aufmerksam beobachtete. Er war schon immer derjenige, der alle Aktionen abgesichert hatte. Wenn Avery in der Nähe war, konnten sich die anderen Todesser entspannen, denn er behielt alles im Blick. Er war das dunkle Pendant zu Mad Eye Moody, immer wachsam.

Wieder versuchte Yaxley, in meinen Geist einzudringen und scheiterte abermals. Ich musste ihn nicht einmal ansehen, um seinen Frust zu spüren. Doch diesmal ließ er ihn nicht an mir aus, sondern wandte sich dem anderen Personal Hogwarts zu. Ich sah, wie Röte in Sinistras Wangen schoss, als sie versuchte, sich gegen seine Legilimens zur Wehr zu setzen. Mir gefiel Yaxleys Raubtierlächeln nicht.

Rabastan drückte seine Wange an Minervas Gesicht. „Wollen Sie uns nicht einmal zeigen, wie Sie als Katze aussehen, Frau Direktorin?", murmelte er. „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie sind eine ganz niedliche Katze… ich liebe diese wunderbaren Tiere…"

„Klar", sagte sein Bruder. „Besonders gewürzt und eingelegt in der Pfanne!"

Die Todesser, mit Ausnahme Averys, der nie das Gesicht verzog, brüllten vor Lachen.

Meine Gedanken rasten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich die Zeit mit perversen Spielchen mit meinen Kollegen vertrieben, doch wenn ich sie angriff, war ich entweder tot oder sie ließen ihre Wut an den Kindern aus. Yaxley hielt garantiert per Legilimens Kontakt mit den Carrows.

Und wieder versuchte jemand, in meine Gedanken einzudringen, doch es war nicht Yaxley, und die anderen waren unfähig, Legilimens anzuwenden. Selbstverständlich verhinderte ich das Eindringen, doch ich fragte mich, wer es sein mochte.

Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, diesem Gedanken nachzuhängen. Yaxley brüllte plötzlich begeistert auf. „Bei Merlins Eiern, Snape! Du hast einen Verehrer?" Ich starrte ihn unschlüssig an. Was hatte er jetzt wieder im Sinn? Nichts gutes, das war das einzige, über das ich mir sicher war. Yaxley ging zu Filch, packte ihn bei seinen fettigen Haaren und zerrte ihn aus seinem Sessel. Er zog ihn bis zu der Stelle, an der ich stand und stieß ihn dann auf seine Knie. Yaxley bekam sich nicht mehr ein vor Freude und Triumph.

„Der Squib ist schwuler als schwul!", brüllte er. „Und das Objekt seiner Begierde… tatatata! Unser Verräter hier!"

Grundgütiger Merlin! Alle Puzzleteilchen fielen an ihren Platz. Filch' ewiges Starren, sein Hinterherschleichen, seine schleimige Anbiederei. Er stand auf mich… Ich wusste, dass in den kranken Köpfen der Todesser etwas ausgebrütet werden würde. Ich irrte mich nicht. Diesmal nicht.

Es war – natürlich – Rodolphus, der mit dem Vorschlag kam. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir dem guten Mann ein bisschen Spaß gönnen?", sagte er und klopfte Filch auf die Schulter. Seine Frage war rhetorisch, denn sie waren alle dafür. Wieder wehrte ich mich gegen die fremde Präsenz, die versuchte, in meine Gedanken zu gelangen. Wer, zum Teufel, war das?

Eine Erinnerung überschwemmte mich plötzlich. Es war wie ein kurzer Blitz… eine Hand, die vor meinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, eine Katze, Baumschlangenhaut… Granger! Es war Granger, die versuchte, in meinen Geist einzudringen! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Dann fiel mir ein, dass sie jetzt Auror war. Verdammt! Natürlich…

Yaxley starrte mich grinsend an. „Auf die Knie, Süßer!", säuselte er. Ich reagierte nicht. Der Idiot musste wissen, dass ich, gefesselt wie ich war, nicht niederknien konnte. Rodolphus löste die Fesseln, drückte mir aber seinem Zauberstab an den Hals.

Er sah so freundlich aus, dass ich mich beinahe übergeben hätte. „Du solltest auf keine dummen Gedanken kommen, Verräter", sagte er sanft. „Solange wir auf die Antwort vom Ministerium warten, wirst du uns ein bisschen Unterhaltung bieten. Du wirst leiden, Verräter, leiden… Und wenn du es nicht tust, wenn du nicht tust, was wir dir sagen, werden wir ein paar der Bälger hier töten. Ganz langsam. Yaxley hält die ganze Zeit Verbindung mit den Carrows, und die werden ihren Spaß dabei haben. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte und senkte meine Okklumentikwälle vorsichtig, als mir Yaxley in die Knie trat und ich zu Boden stürzte. Ich öffnete meinen Geist und ließ Granger hinein. Fast panisch versuchte ich, ihr die Bilder zu vermitteln, die sich vor meinen Augen abspielten, ihr die Anzahl der Todesser zu zeigen und zu erklären, dass sich die Kinder in der Gewalt der Carrows befanden. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie es verstand, denn schon riss Yaxley meinen Kopf zurück und starrte mir in die Augen, und ich musste meinen geistigen Schutz wieder aufbauen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein so Süßer bist, Snape", zischte Yaxley hasserfüllt. „Ich dachte immer, du stehst auf Schlammblüter, aber wahrscheinlich ist es dir egal, ob Schlammblüter oder Squib, Hauptsache so richtig niedere Lebewesen. Du bist Dreck, Verräter, und jetzt wirst du dieses andere Stück Dreck küssen!"

Ich versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln, doch er hielt mich zu fest gepackt. „Du wirst es tun", bekräftigte auch Rodolphus, der kranke Mistkerl. „Denn wenn nicht… werde ich unseren Freund Yaxley bitten, den Carrows zu sagen, sie sollen dem ersten kleinen Mädchen da unten die Kehle durchschneiden."

Oh, Merlin! Die Carrows würden offen für Yaxleys Legilimens sein, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Yaxley zwang mich, direkt vor Filch zu knien. Uns trennten nur wenige Zoll voneinander. Ich glaubte nicht, dass wir uns in all der Zeit, die wir uns kannten, überhaupt jemals so nahe waren, nicht einmal, als er mein Bein verbunden hatte.

Ich starrte in sein langes, hageres, zerfurchtes Gesicht. Graue Stoppeln bedeckten seine Wangen und das Kinn. Seine Haut war teigig und grau vor Angst. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten mich entsetzt an. „Was soll ich tun, Professor?", flüsterte er.

Ich hatte nicht übel Lust, ihn zu schlagen, meine Wut, Angst, Frust, Hass an ihm auszulassen. Wieso musste er schwul sein? Wieso musste er ausgerechnet auf mich stehen? Wieso beherrschte er keine Okklumentik? Aber er konnte nichts dafür. So widerlich, wie er sein mochte, er war genauso ein Opfer wie ich. „Wir warten, Snape", dröhnte Yaxley.

Rudolphos fügte hinzu: „Und wir warten nicht mehr lange… Zögere noch eine Sekunde, und du bist für den Tod eines deiner Schützlinge verantwortlich!"

Tränen traten Filch in die Augen. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, es sei aus Furcht um sich selbst, doch dann erkannte ich, dass sein Entsetzen weitaus tiefer reichte. Er war ein schrecklicher Mensch, der Kinder verabscheute. Genau wie ich. Doch dass eben diese Kinder, die er so verabscheute, mit dem Tode bedroht wurden, war zu viel für ihn. Er weinte. Er weinte um sie, weinte wegen der Grausamkeit unserer Peiniger.

Ich beugte mich vor und flüsterte sanft. „Retten Sie die Kinder, Filch!" Und dann schloss ich die Augen und küsste ihn. Ich musste mich selbst kontrollieren, um nicht sofort wieder zurückzuweichen, musste mich zwingen, meine Lippen auf die seinen zu pressen und nicht panisch zu scheuen wie ein durchgehendes Pferd. Ich versuchte, keinen Gedanken zuzulassen, wollte nicht, dass ich mir das Gefühl seiner dünnen, spröden, aufgerissenen Lippen merkte.

Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass alle meine Kollegen diese Erniedrigung mit ansahen. McNair lachte pfeifend. Er hatte in der Endschlacht einen üblen Fluch abbekommen, der ihm seine Stimme versaut hatte, seitdem sprach er heiser und krächzend. „Ist das alles, Snape?", keuchte er. „Dafür habe ich keinen Eintritt gezahlt!" Die anderen Todesser stimmten ein grölendes Gelächter an.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Rabastan von Minerva abließ und zu uns hinüberschlenderte. Er stupste mich überraschend sanft an. „Er hat Recht, Giftmischer", befand er. „Zeig mal ein bisschen Einsatz. Wir wollen etwas geboten kriegen!" Sein Blick wanderte zu Yaxley. „Die Carrows sind doch noch ganz Ohr, hoffe ich?" Yaxley grinste dreckig und nickte. „Also, Snape, du kannst deine keuschen Anwandlungen vergessen. Biete uns eine Show, und die Kinder werden leben. Und wenn deine Show anständig wird, lass ich vielleicht auch die süße Frau Katzendirektorin in Ruhe…"

Ich atmete hektisch. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr derjenige sein, der sich immer für das Allgemeinwohl opferte. Doch dann sah ich, dass Minerva – obwohl noch immer einen stoischen Ausdruck im Gesicht – resigniert die Augen geschlossen hatte. Und ich wusste, ich konnte sie nicht Rabastan überlassen. Nicht nach allem, was er früher getan hatte. Ich kannte ihn gut. Und mein Leben war sowieso verwirkt. Meine Seele brannte bereits.

Ich wandte mich wieder Filch zu, dem jetzt ununterbrochen Tränen aus den Augen strömten. „Argus!", zischte ich. Er starrte mich erschrocken an. „Los, tun Sie es!" Er begriff sofort, das musste man ihm lassen. Zögernd drehte er den Kopf, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg, doch er sah nur die hungrigen Gesichter der Todesser und die abgewandten Köpfe von Hogwarts Personal.

Er beugte sich zu mir hinüber, umfasste mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und lehnte sich vor. Wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen, dann schob sich seine Zunge in meinen Mund. Ich schrie innerlich auf. Er war vorsichtig, fast zaghaft, doch das Gefühl dieses fleischigen Organs in meinem Mund war fast mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Sie war dick und rau und ich zog fieberhaft Luft durch die Nase ein, um das drohende Erbrechen zu verhindern.

Filch tastete mit seiner Zunge über meine Zähne, bis er auf meine Zunge traf, die ich rein reflexartig so weit zurückgezogen hatte, dass sie mir am Gaumen klebte. „Mehr Einsatz!", brüllte Yaxley von hinten. „Oder ich lass die Carrows einen der süßen, kleinen Erstklässler herbringen und genau hier…!"

Ich hörte nicht mehr zu. Ich schloss die Augen und schottete mich gegen alles ab. Früher hatte das mal ganz gut funktioniert. Wenn der Dunkle Lord seine Spielchen trieb, war das die einzige Chance, äußerlich ruhig zu bleiben. Ich hob meine Hände, packte Filch' an den Haaren und versuchte mir vorzustellen, er sei eine Prostituierte. Ich musste nur die Augen fest genug geschlossen halten. Ich musste nur meiner Nase verbieten, seinen typischen muffigen Geruch nach klammen Sachen zu identifizieren. Ich musste nur das tun, was ich am besten konnte. Vorgeben, jemand anderer zu sein.

Ich unterdrückte das gequälte Wimmern, welches in meiner Kehle aufstieg und strich durch die Haare des Hausmeisters, fuhr die Konturen seines stoppligen Gesichts entlang, über den Hals, bis zu seinen Seiten. Er zitterte wie ein kleines, scheues Tier, und ich bin mir sicher, bestimmt nicht, weil es ihm Lust bereitete. Seine Tränen benetzten mein Gesicht und vermischten sich mit meinem Schweiß. Seine Kiefer arbeiteten, so sehr bewegte er seine Zunge und verstärkte meine Übelkeit.

„So soll das aussehen!", rief Rodolphus begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. Er tippte Filch mit dem Stiefel kurz in die Seite. „Und jetzt sagst du zu unserem Verräter hier: Oh, du mein haariger Geliebter!"

„Oh, du mein haariger Geliebter", nuschelte Filch schluchzend in meinen Mund.

Es war zuviel. Es war eindeutig zuviel. Ich war bereit zu sterben.

Ich riss mich von Filch los, drehte mich herum und erbrach mich direkt auf Yaxleys Füße. Wie erwartet brüllte er angeekelt auf und begann, auf mich einzutreten. Die anderen Todesser stürzten auf mich zu und ich rollte mich zusammen und versuchte, meinen Kopf mit den Händen zu schützen. Ich hörte noch das panische Aufschreien von Filch und Poppy, den Protest von Minerva, dann prasselten die schweren Stiefel der Männer auf mich ein und ich sah nur ein grünes Licht von der Tür her aufleuchten und…

***

Zwei Tage später saß ich in Spinner's End. Als ich im Krankenflügel erwacht war, war ich gegen Poppys Protest sofort in mein Quartier zurückgegangen, hatte die Tür mit starken Sprüchen gegen Eindringlinge geschützt und hatte angefangen, systematisch meine Einrichtung kurz und klein zu schlagen.

In der Zeit, die ich zum Ankleiden brauchte, hatte mir Poppy hastig den Rest des Trauerspiels erzählt. Als die Todesser versuchten, mir jeden einzelnen Knochen zu brechen, stürmten Auroren das Lehrerzimmer und setzten sie außer Gefecht. Zuvor hatten sie in der Großen Halle die Carrows überwältigt und die Kinder befreit. Granger hatte offensichtlich genug Eindrücke von mir erhalten, um Bescheid zu wissen und sich erst um sie zu kümmern. Die Auroren waren natürlich durch den Geheimgang der Heulenden Hütte gekommen.

Sofort nachdem ich die Krankenstation verlassen hatte – noch bevor ich meiner Zerstörungswut freien Lauf lief – hatte ich Minerva meine Kündigung geschickt. Ich hatte endgültig die Schnauze voll. Es war mir egal, dass ich nirgendwo anders einen Job finden würde. Notfalls würde ich auswandern, aber ich wollte Hogwarts nie wieder sehen, wollte Minerva und all die anderen hier nie wieder sehen. Ja, Hogwarts war immer meine Heimat gewesen, die einzige, die ich hatte. Das war jetzt endgültig vorbei.

Das Feuer in mir drohte mich zu verbrennen und ich löschte es mit Alkohol. Viel Alkohol. Eigentlich tat ich seit zwei Tagen nichts anderes. Er verschaffte mir kurzzeitig ein Feuer in meinen Adern, mit dem ich leben konnte. Er löschte und fachte das Feuer gleichzeitig an. Ich ernährte mich zwei Tage lang nur von Whisky. Zwischendurch – wenn die Erinnerungen hochkamen – umarmte ich die Toilette, doch ansonsten rührte ich mich fast gar nicht aus meinem Sessel heraus.

Am dritten Tag saß ich noch immer in meinem Sessel und überdachte meine Optionen. Ich ging einige Tränke durch, die mich schmerzlos und schnell in die ewigen Jagdgründe befördern würden. Doch mit der sicheren Logik eines absolut Betrunkenen wusste ich, dass ich garantiert das Pech haben würde, Voldemort dort wieder über den Weg zu laufen. Das wollte ich vermeiden.

Als ich den Lärm hörte, glaubte ich zuerst an eine Einbildung, an alkoholverseuchte Geräuschentwicklung. Doch plötzlich stolperte Granger in mein Wohnzimmer und starrte mich an. Ich konnte nur zurückstarren und nicht glauben, dass sie es geschafft hatte, meine Sicherungen zu knacken. Ich war zu betrunken, um mich zu bewegen, und ich war nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt noch reden konnte.

Ich versuchte es zumindest. „Sind Sie… sind Sie hier, um meine endgültige… Erniedrigung zu… genießen?", fragte ich mit schwerer Zunge.

„Ist das ein Saustall hier!", fluchte sie. Sie war eine Know-it-all, sie hatte absolut Recht. „Es stinkt! Wann haben Sie zuletzt die Fenster geöffnet?"

„Es ist … immer noch… mein Haus!", lallte ich wütend. „Was… wollen Sie…hier, verdammt?!"

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte Granger, marschierte zu mir hinüber und riss mir die Flasche aus der Hand. Mein Protest fiel schwächer aus als geplant. Mir war fürchterlich übel. „Was?"

„Ihre Hilfe, Sir!", wiederholte sie fest. „Verdammt, wo haben Sie einen Antikatertrank?"

Ich wies mit dem Kopf auf einen Schrank. „Aber… aber nicht… wieder… Baumschlangenhaut klauen!"

Ich glaubte, sie leise lachen zu hören, war mir aber nicht sicher. Sie entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie mir hin. Zwei Minuten später legte ich den Kopf auf die Lehne und starrte sie wütend an. „Verdammt noch mal, Granger! Raus hier! Das ist mein Haus, Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen! Sie werden jetzt genug Stoff zum Tratschen haben!"

„Wie ich bereits sagte", antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich bin nicht hier, um zu tratschen. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Ich soll ab dem nächsten Monat die Ausbildung der Aurorenanwärter übernehmen und ich brauche einen Partner, der sich auskennt. Ich habe sofort an Sie gedacht, zumal ich gehört habe, dass Sie gekündigt haben."

„Ach… Sie bieten mir einen Job an?" Offensichtlich war ich noch nicht ganz wieder nüchtern.

Sie zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche einen Partner und Mentor. Sie erfüllen die Kriterien, vorausgesetzt, Sie können auf den Alkohol verzichten."

„Ich lasse mir keine Vorschriften machen!", zischte ich.

„Das weiß ich." Sie nickte.

„Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie rauskommen", murmelte ich und wies zur Tür.

„Am 9. Oktober, Sir. Neun Uhr. Sie werden mich zu finden wissen." Granger lächelte mich kurz an und verließ tatsächlich mein Haus.

Ich dachte darüber nach. Dann räumte ich meinen Saustall auf und dachte wieder nach. Ich lüftete das Haus und entsorgte den Alkohol. Dabei dachte ich ernstlich darüber nach. Aurorenausbilder? Mit Granger? Ich verbrannte sämtliche schweren Roben, die ich als Lehrer getragen hatte.

Und am 9. Oktober wusste ich Granger zu finden.

**ENDE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Da ich heute Geburtstag habe (ja, genau 2 Monate vor unserem heißgeliebten ZTM!) darf ich mir auch mal ein bisschen Fluff erlauben… und schmeiße eine Runde Butterbier und Schokomuffins von den Hauselfen!**

**kati**: …_lach_… also, wie du darauf kommst, ist mir absolut rätselhaft – bin ich nicht immer außerordentlich nett zu dem Malfoy-Gesocks? :D Snape an sich zu ketten? Grrrrrrrrr… andererseits… man sollte mit seinen Wünschen vorsichtig sein, sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen – und ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so toll wäre, immer an Sev zu hängen…

**no_name**: ich danke dir für dein Lob. Aber ganz ehrlich, so was werde ich wohl nie wieder schreiben – es war wirklich schrecklich, meine Phantasie dreht dabei durch… und ich fürchte, wenn ich durch so was ein Alkoholproblem kriege, ist das nicht so angenehm… ;D

**Illing**: ich denke gar nicht daran, die Sauerei wegzuräumen, die du provoziert hast… Slytherindeal, sag ich nur… ich finde das Resultat mittlerweile lustig – warum sollte ich auch der einzige sein, der darunter leidet? :D

**Try**: wie könnte ich dir irgendwas übel nehmen, Agent Großkatze? Außerdem bist du nicht die einzige, die mich so ruft, von daher höre ich sogar… ;D Für den letzten schrecklichen OS kommt dafür heute etwas ultrafluffiges…

**Ich widme diesen OS kati!**

**SSHGSSHG**

**Das Ende der Eiszeit **

Sie steht schon längere Zeit im Schutz der großen Tanne und beobachtet den Mann, der auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung Holz hackt. Hermione zittert, doch sie wagt keinen Wärmezauber heraufzubeschwören, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Zwei Jahre ist es her, dass sie ihn zuletzt zu Gesicht bekommen hat, bei seinem Prozess vor dem Zaubergamot, und sie ist sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er es tatsächlich ist.

Noch nie hat sie ihn ohne einen voluminösen Umhang gesehen, nicht einmal. Der Mann, dessen Atem feine, weiße Rauchwölkchen in der Luft stehen lässt, trägt trotz der Kälte nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt, und er friert definitiv nicht. Vielmehr kleben seine Haare verschwitzt an den Schläfen.

Überhaupt, seine Haare: rabenschwarz, ohne einen Hauch von Grau, aber kurz geschnitten und ordentlich frisiert, soweit sich dies aus der Entfernung und bei seiner Tätigkeit sagen lässt. Natürlich ist er es, aber jetzt, nachdem sie ihn solange gesucht und schlussendlich gefunden hat, weiß sie nicht mehr weiter. Es scheint, ihr sei jede Motivation und der berühmte Gryffindorsche Mut abhanden gekommen.

Schnee rieselt in ihren Nacken und reißt sie aus ihrer Trance. Sie hat nicht bemerkt, dass sie fasziniert das Spiel seiner Muskeln beobachtet hat, die Geschmeidigkeit seiner Bewegungen, wenn er sich bückt und einen neuen Scheit aufhebt, ihn auf den Klotz stellt und mit Kraft und Präzision die schwere Axt hinuntersausen lässt. Verwundert starrt sie auf eine goldene Kette, die sacht bei jeder seiner Bewegung mitschwingt.

Lautlos macht sie einige Schritte nach vorn, bis sie direkt hinter ihm steht.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Haben Sie endlich den Mut gefunden, sich zu mir zu wagen?" Der Mann dreht sich nicht einmal um, als er kühl diese Worte spricht; er hebt nur die Axt, taxiert das Scheit und spaltet es in zwei Hälften. Er bückt sich und wirft die Holzstücke in eine Kiste, die bereits zu zwei Dritteln voll ist.

Hermione weiß, dass er, sobald die Kiste voll ist, diese zu einem Anbau des Hauses schleppen wird und das gespaltene Holz dort stapelt. Er hat es in der Zeit ihrer Anwesenheit bereits zweimal gemacht. „Sie wussten, dass ich hier bin?", fragt sie. Es gibt so viele andere Dinge, die sie ihn fragen und ihm sagen wollte, aber ihr Mund macht sich selbstständig, als gehöre er jemanden anders. _Auf jeden Fall einem Idioten_, denkt sie.

„Wie immer bemerken Sie das Offensichtliche außergewöhnlich schnell", spottet so auch der Mann, den sie einst, vor über zehn Jahren, als Professor Severus Snape kennen gelernt hatte. Wieder macht er sich nicht die Mühe, sich auch nur umzudrehen, sondern fährt mit seiner methodischen Zerkleinerung des Holzes fort, als wäre sie nicht anwesend.

Als die Kiste voll ist, packt er sie und verschwindet zu dem Anbau. Kurze Zeit später kehrt er zurück, wirft die nun leere Kiste mit Schwung auf den Boden und sieht sie zum ersten Mal an. Sein Blick geht ihr durch und durch. Die tiefschwarzen Augen verengen sich, als er sie mustert. „Immer noch so unvernünftig wie eh und je!", knurrt er, nimmt einen schweren, schwarzen Umhang von einem Holzstapel und drückt ihn ihr in die Hand. „Ziehen Sie ihn an, Sie sind völlig durchfroren!", herrscht er sie an.

Hermione weicht zurück, doch er hält sie am Arm fest. „Sie ziehen jetzt diesen Umhang an, damit Sie endlich aufhören, mit den Zähnen zu klappern und mir sagen können, was Sie bewogen hat, hierher zu kommen!", zischt er wütend. Als sie endlich gehorcht, nickt er zufrieden und wendet sich wieder dem Holz zu.

Minutenlang herrscht Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Nichts stört die Stille in diesem gottverlassenen Winkel in den Schottischen Highlands, außer dem rhythmischen Krachen, wenn die Axt auf den Scheit trifft und die Hälften auseinander springen. Als die Kiste wieder voll ist, lässt Snape die Axt in den Hauklotz sausen, dreht sich herum und lehnt sich dagegen, während er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Sie verblüffen mich, Miss Granger. Hat man Ihnen einen Silencio angehext? Kein hektisches Geplapper, um den Grund Ihres Herkommens zu erklären, keine wilden Erläuterungen, keine neugierigen Fragen? Möchten Sie nicht einmal wissen, warum ich das Holz nicht magisch spalte?"

Hermione hat sich nach anfänglichem Zögern tief in dem gefütterten Umhang vergraben. Er ist ihr bei weitem zu groß, aber er ist warm und das Fell des Kragens weich und ihr Zittern lässt allmählich nach. Sie holt tief Luft, und in diesem Moment steigt ihr der ganz schwache Duft eines Aftershaves in die Nase. Sie ist abgelenkt, doch dann reißt sie sich zusammen.

„Ich weiß, warum Sie mit Ihren eigenen Händen arbeiten", murmelt sie. „Sie brauchen das Holz, welches nicht magisch bearbeitet wurde, um zum Jahresanfang das Feuer für ihre Kessel neu zu entfachen. Es ist Tradition und verstärkt jegliche magische Aktivität, die später vorgenommen wird."

Er klatscht langsam und herablassend zwei-, dreimal in die Hände. „Respekt", sagt er, während ein höhnischer Zug über sein Gesicht wandert. „Die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all hat sich nicht geändert und beantwortet noch immer jede Frage, als ob sie dafür Punkte erhalten würde! Würden Sie jetzt die außergewöhnliche Freundlichkeit besitzen, mir mitzuteilen, warum Sie mich belästigen?"

Sie kann nicht anders. Die ganze Zeit schon hat sie ihren Blick nicht von der Kette wenden können. Es ist nicht einmal so sehr die Verwunderung darüber, dass er überhaupt Schmuck trägt, sondern eher die Art seines Schmuckes. Der Anhänger der Kette stellt eine goldene Löwin dar. Zögernd streckt Hermione die Hand aus und fasst ihn an. Er ist warm von dem Kontakt auf seiner Haut. „Hat Ihnen Lily diese Kette geschenkt?", fragt sie.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es Sie angeht", erwidert Snape und löst den Anhänger aus ihren Fingern. „Aber ja, das hat sie. Sie war weise, unsere Lily, oh ja."

Hermione schweigt, sieht ihn aber fragend an. Offensichtlich voller Abneigung, jedoch noch immer bereit, all ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, antwortet er. „Sie war der Meinung, dass nur die Löwinnen mich lieben und von mir geliebt werden können. Um mich daran zu erinnern hat sie mir diese Kette geschenkt." Sein Gesicht verzieht sich kurz und schmerzhaft.

„Hatte sie Recht?"

Snape dreht sich wieder herum und starrt auf den Hackklotz. „Warum sind Sie hier, Miss Granger?", knurrt er.

Wieder beantwortet sie diese Frage nicht. Es scheint, als könne sie sich nicht dazu durchringen, alles in ihr sträubt sich dagegen. „Wissen Sie, was es mich gekostet hat, Sie hier aufzustöbern?", hält sie stattdessen dagegen.

„Wer hat denn von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie es tun? Ich komme sehr gut ohne kleine Besserwisserinnen aus. Soll ich Ihnen Ihre Kosten erstatten?", höhnt er.

Hermione schließt die Augen. Was hätte sie sonst erwarten sollen? Dass er sich freute, wenn ausgerechnet sie hier auftauchte? Nicht umsonst versteckte er sich weitab jeglicher Zivilisation.

„Ich habe mir verdammt den Kopf zerbrochen, um Sie zu finden", sagt sie dennoch.

„Dann ist es wohl mit Ihrer viel gepriesenen Intelligenz doch nicht so weit her?" Oh, er beherrscht es immer noch, die Kunst, verbal das Messer in einer Wunde herumzudrehen.

„Sie haben sowieso nie etwas von meiner viel gepriesenen Intelligenz gehalten", antwortet Hermione heftig. Zorn wallt in ihr auf. Sie ist nicht deswegen hier, aber nun, wo er es selbst angesprochen hat…

Der Tränkemeister schnaubt verächtlich. „Warum sollte ich? Haben Sie etwas dafür getan, intelligent zu sein? Es ist Ihnen in die Wiege gelegt worden. Nur weil ich Sie nicht verhätschelt habe wie meine geschätzten Kollegen, weil ich nicht in Bewunderungsstürme für die ach, so intelligente, kleine Löwin ausgebrochen bin! Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum Sie bei mir nur ein _Annehmbar_ erhalten haben, wenn andere für die gleiche Leistung ein _Ohnegleichen_ bekamen?"

Ihr Schnauben steht dem seinen in nichts nach. „Oh, da gab's nicht viel zu überlegen, Sir! Die anderen waren entweder keine Gryffindors, keine Schlammblüter oder aber keine Mitglieder des Goldenen Trios!"

Fast unkontrollierbare Wut flammt in den tiefschwarzen Augen des großen Mannes auf. Seine Haare beginnen zu flattern und ihn umgibt eine solche Aura mühsam gebändigter Magie, dass Hermione einen Schritt zurücktritt.

„Ist es das, was Sie von mir denken? Dann sind Sie tatsächlich nicht annähernd so intelligent, wie ich dachte!" Snapes Stimme ist völlig flach und kaum zu verstehen. Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung reißt er sich die Kette vom Hals und schleudert sie weit in den Wald. „Du hattest Unrecht, Lily!", brüllt er unbeherrscht. „Ihr Löwinnen seid genauso Gefangene von Stolz und Vorurteilen wie jeder andere!"

Er dreht sich herum und geht in Richtung des Hauses, ohne Hermione noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Sie atmet heftig. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung gehabt, wie die Begegnung ausgehen würde, aber diese Reaktion von ihm ist zu abwegig, um sie überhaupt zu verstehen. Sie läuft los, bevor sie darüber nachdenken kann und stellt sich ihm in den Weg. „Warum also dann, Sir?", fragt sie hastig und will aus dem Umhang schlüpfen. Er hält ihre Hand fest, um sie daran zu hindern.

Noch immer lodert der Zorn über sie in seinen Augen und es scheint ihr, als würde sie keine Antwort erhalten. Doch dann krallt sich seine freie Hand in ihre Schulter, fast schon schmerzhaft. „Ich wollte mich nicht damit zufrieden geben, eine lässige Lösung aus Ihrem Handgelenk zu erhalten. Sie sollten nachdenken, arbeiten, forschen. Intelligenz ist nicht nur eine Gabe, sie ist eine Verpflichtung. Ich wette, bei keinem meiner Kollegen mussten Sie sich so anstrengen wie bei mir. Mir reicht es nicht, einen kleinen Finger hingehalten zu bekommen, wenn ich die ganze Hand erwarte. Ich wollte alles von Ihnen, Miss Granger, und als Sie das erst einmal begriffen hatten, bekam ich es auch!"

Sie starrt ihn an. Er hat Recht. Kein Fach hat ihr auch nur annähernd so viel abverlangt, wie es Tränkekunde tat. Sie hatte geglaubt, es liege an ihm, an seinem Hass für sie. Tatsächlich hatte sie nirgends so viel Spaß gehabt wie in seinem Fachgebiet. Und hätte sie sich je für das Studium von Tränkekunde entschieden, wenn er sie nicht jederzeit gefordert hätte?

„Sie würden die Wette gewinnen", hört sie sich selbst sagen.

„Ich weiß", knurrt er und noch immer schwappt ein Hauch von Ärger über sie hinweg, doch es macht ihr keine Angst. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Tränkekunde studieren und mit einem Ihrer Lehrmeister – Broadbent, glaube ich – bereits einen Trank entwickelt haben, der die Wirkung eines Magierausches aufhebt."

Ihre Augen verengen sich misstrauisch. „Wir sind erst vor einer Woche zu einem Ergebnis gekommen, und unser Bericht wird frühestens in zwei Monaten in _Potions Today_ veröffentlicht! Woher wissen Sie das?"

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wird seltsam, fast amüsiert. „Mister Potter war so freundlich, mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten", teilt er ihr mit.

„Harry?!" Ein empörter Aufschrei. „Das ist nicht wahr! Er weiß, dass ich seit zwei Jahren nach Ihnen suche! Ich habe Ihnen Eulen geschickt! Sie kamen immer mit dem Zeichen zurück, dass der Empfänger der Post nicht auffindbar sei!"

„Ich habe ein Händchen für Eulen", sagt der Tränkemeister. „Ich habe jeden Ihrer durchaus interessanten Briefe gelesen und die Eulen dann zurückgeschickt. Und mit Mister Potter und seiner Frau stehe ich in einem – ich möchte fast sagen – regen Kontakt. Ebenso wie mit Mister Malfoy junior, Mister Zabini und Miss Lovegood. Zu Weihnachten erhalte ich außerdem regelmäßig Post von Mister Longbottom, obgleich ich befürchte, dass er seine Angst vor mir trotz gewachsenen Mutes nicht mehr ablegen wird."

Hermione schüttelt protestierend den Kopf. „Ich habe Harry alles erzählt! Er wusste, dass ich Sie suche! Er hätte mir gesagt, wo ich Sie finden kann!"

„Mister Potter hatte die Wahl, sich zwischen seiner Zuneigung zu Ihnen und einem verärgerten Tränkemeister zu entscheiden. Ich verbot ihm, Ihnen mitzuteilen, wo ich mich befinde. Er traf zweifellos eine weise Wahl."

Sie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Also wusste jeder, der Interesse daran hatte, wie er Sie erreichen konnte. Nur ich nicht. Ich hätte nicht sämtliche Ministeriumsregeln brechen müssen, um Ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Sie verabscheuen mich so sehr, dass…"

Er schüttelt sie mit neu entfachter Wut. „Und wieder die falschen Schlüsse gezogen, und wieder und wieder! Welch ein Monster muss ich in Ihren Augen sein? Verdammt noch mal! Ich wollte wissen, wie ernst es Ihnen ist. Sie erinnern sich? Ich will alles von Ihnen, nicht nur den Hauch einer Anstrengung!" Er hat sich soweit zu ihr heruntergebeugt, dass sein warmer Atem über ihr Gesicht streicht; er selbst zittert jedoch und ihr wird beschämt klar, wie kalt es ist.

Wieder will sie aus seinem Umhang schlüpfen, um ihn seinem Besitzer zurückzugeben und wieder verhindert er es. „Warum sind Sie hier?!", faucht er sie an. „Glauben Sie, ich lege Wert auf Ihre _Dankbarkeit_, die Sie so wortgewandt in Ihren Briefen zum Ausdruck brachten? Das Ministerium war dankbar genug – ich bin finanziell so versorgt, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr arbeiten bräuchte! Oder Ihre _Anteilnahme_? Ich will von Ihnen weder Bedauern noch Mitleid! Wenn es das ist, was Sie zu sagen haben, dann können Sie auf der Stelle gehen!"

„Was _wollen_ Sie denn?", fragt Hermione ebenso heftig.

„Hören Sie nie zu, wenn ich mit Ihnen rede? Ich will _alles_ von Ihnen!"

Snape lässt sie so abrupt los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Er wird blass, nur seine Augen brennen mit einer Glut, die sie erschauern lässt, und er mustert sie mit einer Intensität, als habe er sie nie zuvor gesehen. Sie ringt nach Luft in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, das Chaos, welches in ihren Gedanken herrscht, zu ordnen.

Endlich formen sich unbeholfen Worte. „Ich… ich bin hierher gekommen, um Ihnen ein Geständnis zu machen", sagt sie. Sie senkt den Kopf und lässt ihre Haare über ihr Gesicht fallen, doch der große Mann hebt ihr Kinn an, streicht ihre Haare fort und sieht ihr weiterhin schweigend in die Augen. Er benutzt kein Legilimens; er will es von ihr hören.

„Ich dachte…" Sie schluckt. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine Überraschung für Sie. Ich war mir sicher, Sie würden mich auslachen oder höhnisch niederstampfen. Und vielleicht tun Sie es ja noch. Auch wenn Ihre letzten Worte etwas anderes implizieren. Aber…"

Sie löst vorsichtig seinen Griff um ihr Kinn und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um ihn geradeheraus anzusehen. „Ich liebe Sie!", sagt sie fest. „Und ich bin mir gerade nicht so ganz sicher, ob ich Sie nicht dafür, wie Sie dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich mich die letzten zwei Jahre wie eine Fliege noch tiefer in Ihr Spinnennetz verstricke, hassen soll!"

Snape schließt für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnet, wagt er ein ungeübtes Lächeln, welches so zögernd über die schmalen Lippen kriecht, dass es unwiderstehlich ist. Hermione kann ihn nur anstarren. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen verblasst langsam, zeigt sich jedoch noch immer in den winzigen Fältchen seiner Augen.

Er legt seine Hand auf die Brust und verbeugt sich vor ihr, während er mit der anderen Hand eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung des Hauses macht. „Ich denke, wir sollten hineingehen und über die beiden Optionen diskutieren". Nie zuvor war seine Stimme mit einem so warmen Timbre erfüllt. „Und wenn wir zu einem Ergebnis gekommen sind, können wir gemeinsam die Feuer neu entfachen!"

In Hermiones Brust sitzt ein dicker Klumpen; das Atmen fällt ihr schwer und schließlich sprudelt ein Lachen aus ihr hervor. „Aber es ist erst in drei Tagen soweit!", antwortet sie erstickt.

Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue fordert sie heraus. „Genug Zeit, um alle relevanten Dinge, die uns betreffen, herauszufinden, würde ich meinen! Stimmen Sie mir da zu?"

Der Blick, den sie ihm daraufhin zuwirft, lehrt ihn die Bedeutung weicher Knie. Seine Hand in ihrem Rücken verspricht ihr Wärme, Kraft und das Geheimnis verborgener Leidenschaft.

_Nicht, dass es noch lange ein Geheimnis bleiben wird_, denkt Hermione und bleibt noch einmal stehen. Sie beantwortet die stumme Frage in seinen Augen, indem sie seinen Kopf herunterzieht und ihre kalten Lippen auf die seinen presst. Es ist ihr Dank. Ihre Anteilnahme. Ihr Versprechen. Ihre Liebe.

Und Severus Snape weiß, dass es sein Leben sein wird.

**ENDE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Diese Geschichte wäre nicht entstanden, wenn nicht mehrere Faktoren zusammengekommen wären: 1. Ein Kalender des Rudels verlangte weihnachtlich/winterliche Stories, 2. WatchersGoddess hatte eine Geschichte geschrieben, die ihr in ihrem Account unter _Teile des Ganzen_ nachlesen könnt, 3. ich diese Geschichte las, was zur Folge hatte, dass mein krankes Gehirn zu assoziieren begann und mir diverse Möglichkeiten zur Auswahl stellte und 4. WatchersGoddess mir erlaubte, dass ich eine Art Fortsetzung zu Nacht im Grimmauldplatz schreiben durfte. Da jedoch alle diese Faktoren zusammenkamen, entstand dieser OS.

**ThreeSeconds**: danke für dein Lob, ich hoffe, auch die anderen Stories gefallen dir!

**kati**: lol… ich glaube, auch der tapfersten Löwin würde das Herz stehenbleiben, wenn sie realisierte, dass sie sich in den mysteriösen Tränkemeister verliebt hätte und ihm das auch noch gestehen wollte… _lach_… du bist so uneigennützig, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich auf meine Fingerchen aufpassen soll…

**Angie**: hm, Lebkuchen habe ich heute nicht da, aber was hältst du von Ingwertee? Soll angeblich wahnsinnig gut bei Erkältungen und so weiter wirken… tja, es gibt ja einen Grund, warum Hermione ihn nicht gefunden hat – er wollte nicht, dass sie es so einfach hat… und da allen anderen ja der Mund verboten war… ;D

**Boomshaker41**: danke für deine Glückwünsche! Und ja, das sollte ja auch süß und fluffig sein, ich hoffe, es war nicht zu karieshaltig…

**Dieser OS ist ThreeSeconds gewidmet!**

**SSHG**

**Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz **

Er liebte die frühen Morgenstunden.

Severus reckte sich und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Sein ganzer Körper protestierte unverschämterweise dagegen, die gesamte Nacht in gebeugter Haltung zugebracht zu haben. So sehr er es schätzte, groß zu sein, so nützlich es war, um unliebsame Personen einzuschüchtern – zu denen im Prinzip jeder gehörte, ganz davon abhängig, bei welcher Gelegenheit sich der Tränkemeister gestört fühlte - so nachteilig war es mancherlei Hinsicht, besonders was das Arbeiten betraf.

Doch der Erfolg gab ihm Recht. Und wer außer ihm, dachte er selbstgefällig, hätte es schaffen können, einen Trank herzustellen, der auch nur annähernd so effektiv, annähernd so einfach zu brauen und auch nur annähernd von solch ätherischer Schönheit war? Eben – niemand!

Es mochte der permanente Schlafmangel sein. Vielleicht war er noch zu berauscht von seinem Triumph, vielleicht glaubte er auch bloß nicht daran, dass außer ihm noch jemand am 24. Dezember um sechs Uhr früh unterwegs sein würde. Sei es wie es sei.

Sein schleichender Gang wurde unsanft von einem heftigen Schlag unterbrochen, der ihn zurückwarf und keuchend nach seiner Nase fassen ließ, die das alte physikalische Gesetz _Wo ein Körper ist, kann nicht zur selben Zeit ein zweiter sein_, bestätigte, weil sie es war, die nachgegeben hatte, als sich die unsichtbare Barriere plötzlich in den Weg stellte.

Knurrend betastete er sein überdimensionales Riechorgan, welches sich offensichtlich mit dem Gedanken trug, noch größer als ohnehin zu werden. Und dann kam ihm sein erneutes Dilemma zu Bewusstsein. „Verdammt, Tonks!", zischte er. „Was schleichst du schon wieder in der Nacht hier herum? Bist du neuerdings hinter _mir_ her? Wird dein Patronus demnächst die Gestalt einer Fledermaus annehmen?"

Er wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Es war nicht der Metamorphmagus. Es war sehr viel schlimmer als Tonks. Mit weit aufgerissenen, entsetzten, braunen Augen starrte ihn Hermione Granger an – wie ein Robbenbaby, welches soeben erschlagen werden sollte.

„Bei Merlins Ei…" Er verschluckte sich im letzten Moment. „Was, zur Hölle, treiben Sie hier?" Seine Stimme war die verbale Umsetzung tödlichen Frosts. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie genauso wie er geschlichen sein musste, heimlich, still, leise wie ein Fuchs, sonst hätte er sie rechtzeitig bemerkt. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Kommen Sie aus Weasleys Zimmer?"

Sie musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor sie ihren Schock so weit überwunden hatte, dass sie wieder halbwegs einer verständlichen Sprache mächtig war. „Nein, Sir", flüsterte sie und fragte sich im selben Moment, was ausgerechnet ihn das anging. Schließlich waren sie nicht in Hogwarts und er war doch nun wirklich der letzte, der den Moralapostel heraushängen lassen sollte, wenn man seine vorherigen Worte bedachte. Er und Tonks? Darauf wäre sie nie gekommen!

„Also?", schnarrte er und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie einzuschüchtern.

Es funktionierte. Mit seinem schmalen, scharf geschnittenen Gesicht, den übernächtigten, rot unterlaufenen Augen und seinen stoppligen Wangen sah er mehr denn je wie Graf Dracula aus. „Also was?", fragte sie und unterdrückte ein Zittern.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, Miss Granger!" Die scharfe Stimme peitschte in ihren Ohren und brachte sie dazu, sich endlich wieder ihrer Situation bewusst zu werden.

„Also, was, _Sir_?", wiederholte sie mit einem Anflug von Ärger. „Ich war in der Bibliothek und habe für einen Aufsatz recherchiert. Wahrscheinlich habe ich ein wenig die Zeit darüber vergessen!"

Tatsächlich war das Thema – _Bestimmen eines unbekannten Tranks, welcher Giftwurz und Eisenschädelkraut enthält_ – so faszinierend, weil es mehrere Lösungen gab, dass sie darüber die ganze Nacht geknobelt hatte. Und bevor sie ausgerechnet in Snape gelaufen war, hatte sie sich von ihren Ergebnissen regelrecht berauscht gefühlt.

Sie sah sich um und betastete vorsichtig die unsichtbaren Barrieren. „Wie kommen wir hier wieder heraus, Professor?", fragte sie, um ihn auf ihr eigentliches Problem zurück zu führen.

Er sah an seiner unangenehm pochenden Nase vorbei auf sie hinunter. „Überhaupt nicht, bevor nicht der alte Na… bevor Professor Dumbledore nicht erwacht ist. Und bevor Sie fragen – nein, ich werde Sie auf gar keinen Fall küssen!"

Sie wich entsetzt zurück, bis sie gegen das nicht sichtbare, jedoch äußerst existente Hindernis prallte. „Ich hatte gar nicht die Absicht, Sie das zu fragen!", stieß sie hervor und ihre Augen wurden wieder groß vor Schreck. _Schließlich hänge ich an meinem menschlichen Dasein und möchte nur ungern, dass Sie mir Ihre Zähne in den Hals schlagen, _führte sie in Gedanken fort.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. So schockiert hätte sie nun wirklich nicht reagieren müssen! Er rieb sich seine Schläfen. „Machen Sie es sich bequem, Miss Granger, denn ich bezweifle, dass an dem wunderbaren Festtag der Liebe jemand übermäßig zeitig aufsteht."

„Ich stehe bequem!", behauptete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Tränkemeister sah sie mit schmalen Augen an. Ausgerechnet er musste innerhalb von zwei Wochen mit den schrecklichsten weiblichen Personen dieses und auch jedes anderen Universums in solch missliche Lage geraten. Und dann wagte es diese unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all auch noch, seine übliche Haltung einzunehmen, so dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich hinstellen sollte, ohne sie zu kopieren!

Es war nicht akzeptabel!

Anfangs versuchte er es mit lässigem an die Wand lehnen und die Hände in den Hosentaschen versenken. Doch das war nach einiger Zeit nicht halb so bequem wie es aussehen mochte und außerdem hielt er es auch nicht für angemessen, einer Schülerin gegenüber so herumzulümmeln. Also ließ er die Arme locker herunterhängen, musste jedoch die ganze Zeit dagegen ankämpfen, an seinem Umhang zu nesteln, um seine Finger zu beschäftigen.

Schließlich begann er wie ein gefangener, schwarzer Panther die drei Schritte, welche sie Bewegungsfreiheit hatten, auf und ab zu gehen. Es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit mit ihren Augen folgte. „Schauen Sie doch woanders hin!", fuhr er sie an, zog seinen Zauberstab und probierte all die sinnlosen Zauber aus, die auch schon vor 14 Tagen nichts gefruchtet hatten.

Hermione schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor und starrte demonstrativ in die Luft, wo der Mistelzweig hämisch herunter zu grinsen schien. _Hau ab!,_ dachte sie und versuchte, ihn allein mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab nicht mit in die Bibliothek genommen und bereute es jetzt fürchterlich. Ihre Haltung mit den verschränkten Armen war auf Dauer anstrengend und sie hätte sich gern nützlich gemacht, obwohl nicht einmal Snape Erfolg mit seinen gemurmelten Sprüchen und Flüchen hatte.

Und da er das Recht für sich in Anspruch nahm, herum zu laufen, musste sie wohl oder übel auf ihrem Platz verharren.

Frustriert hieb Severus irgendwann mit der Hand gegen die unsichtbare Wand und konnte im letzten Moment gerade noch so ein Aufjaulen unterdrücken. Knurrend ging er auf Hermione los. „Es ist allein Ihre Schuld! Sie haben zu nachtschlafender Zeit überhaupt nichts in der Bibliothek zu suchen!"

„Es sind Ferien, Sir, und da habe ich wohl jedes Recht, solange in der Bibliothek zu verbringen, wie ich möchte, zumal ich es für Ihren Aufsatz tat!", erwiderte sie heftiger als erwartet. Oder sagen wir der Einfachheit halber, heftiger als es Severus erwartete. Ronald Weasley beispielsweise kam regelmäßig in den Genuss ihrer Ausbrüche.

Fast hätte der Tränkemeister ihr Punkte abgezogen. Albernerweise war das hier nicht möglich, aber er verbrachte angenehme zehn Minuten damit, sich irgendwelche Strafen für ihr impertinentes Verhalten auszudenken. Stundenlanges, stupides Mistelzweige zerhacken gehörte noch zu den angenehmeren Tätigkeiten, die ihm für sie einfielen.

Plötzlich horchte er auf, wie ein Jagdhund, der einen Laut gehört hatte, wie Hermione dachte. Schritte näherten sich und dann bog ausgerechnet Tonks um die Ecke und prallte gegen die Barriere. „Au!", murmelte sie verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich grün, braun, blau – genau wie ihre Haare, die in rasender Geschwindigkeit Farbe und Form wechselten. „Severus?"

„Kein Wort!", warnte er. „Hol sofort Albus her und beeil dich, ich habe nicht vor, den ganzen Tag hier zu verbringen!"

Ein breites Grinsen brach sich auf ihren Lippen Bahn, als sie Hermione erblickte. „Hey, Mione, hast du angenehme Gesellschaft?" Sie winkte ihr zu und lachte fröhlich, als das Mädchen unwillig das Gesicht verzog.

„Tonks!", zischte Severus.

„Ja, ja, ich gehe ja schon", prustete der Metamorphmagus, offensichtlich äußerst belustigt. „Ich muss schon sagen, Severus, du scheinst es langsam darauf anzulegen, oder? Immerhin hast du Geschmack, das muss man dir lassen!" Sie genoss es in tiefen Zügen, ihn so wütend und unbehaglich zu sehen. Noch immer kichernd wandte sie sich um und trabte davon.

Zur grenzenlosen Verärgerung des Tränkemeisters dauerte es fast zwanzig Minuten, bevor endlich wieder jemand erschien. Und dann tauchten auch nicht allein Tonks und Albus auf, obwohl der Anblick des Schulleiters in einem türkisfarbenen Umhang mit silbernen Sternen und Kometen schon allein dafür sorgen konnte, dass man erblindete.

Nein, wie es schien, hatte es sich Tonks nicht nehmen lassen, jede menschliche Seele in diesem verdammten Haus zu wecken. Es hätte ihn nicht verwundert, wenn sie auch noch das Bild der alten Schachtel Black und diesen widerlichen, kleinen Hauselfen mitgebracht hätte. Er beschloss augenblicklich, dass es lächerlich war, sich an Miss Granger rächen, wo doch Tonks regelrecht um eine Strafe bettelte.

Gekonnt ignorierte er das doppelte Grinsen der Weasley-Zwillinge, Mollys Stirnrunzeln, Blacks höhnisches Lachen, Potters und Weasleys entsetzte Gesichter und die mehr oder weniger dümmlichen Reaktionen der anderen. „Hol uns hier heraus, Albus, und zwar sofort!", wandte er sich kalt an seinen Vorgesetzten.

Dumbledore strich langsam durch seinen langen, weißen Bart. „Oh, oh", murmelte er ratlos. „Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Die Kinder sind ja jetzt hier!"

„Ja, genau die _Kinder_! Und jetzt mach, dass ich hier rauskomme!" In seiner unteren Region machte sich langsam ein drängendes Bedürfnis bemerkbar, und es hatte definitiv nichts mit Sex zu tun.

„Ich bin kein Kind", murrte Hermione leise.

„Ich bin kein Kind", plärrte natürlich auch Potter los, als würde irgendwer Wert auf seine Meinung legen, und der Tonfall, in dem er es sagte, bewies das Gegenteil seiner Worte.

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, Severus", erklärte Dumbledore geduldig. „Die Mistelzweige haben eine Zeitaktivierung."

Dem Tränkemeister schwante böses. „Und das heißt was?", flüsterte er eisig.

„Das bedeutet, du kommst nur heraus, wenn du tust, was von dir verlangt wird oder…"

„Oder was? Sitzen Granger und ich für den Rest unseres zweifelhaft kurzen noch verbleibenden Lebens hier drin fest?" Wieder hieb er wütend gegen die Barriere, mit demselben schmerzhaften Ergebnis wie vorher.

„Nicht ganz. Wenn der 24. vorbei ist, löst sich auch der Zauber."

Hermione Granger drängte sich an ihrem Professor vorbei. „Was?!", rief sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Soll das heißen, wir sitzen jetzt hier noch über 17 Stunden fest?"

Der Schulleiter wiegte bekümmert den Kopf. Seine halbmondförmige Brille blitzte kurz auf, als er sie um Verzeihung heischend ansah. „Vielleicht solltet ihr doch den Kuss in Erwägung ziehen? Es reicht schon ein ganz kurzer auf die Wange!"

„Niemals!", brüllten Severus und Hermione unisono und es schien, als wären sie das erste Mal, seit sie sich kannten, einer Meinung. Beide verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust und starrten mit gleicher wütender Intensität Dumbledore an.

„Nur ein winziger Kuss", flehte der Schulleiter, „dann ist alles vorbei!"

Hermione und der Tränkemeister wechselten einen Blick, der deutlicher als jeder Schrei verkündete: Komm mir ja nicht zu nahe! Automatisch traten sie zurück und entfernten sich soweit vom jeweils anderen, wie das überhaupt möglich war. Die Zwillinge umrundeten die Barriere, bis sie auf Hermiones Seite standen und Fred flüsterte ihr zu. „Los, Mione, küss ihn. Wir machen dich damit reich – verkaufen kleine Schokohermiones, die kleine Schokosnapes küssen mit Kotznougat drin! Das wird der Renner, gerade zu den Silvesterfeiern!"

„Ihr spinnt wohl!", zischte Hermione zurück und warf vorsichtig einen Blick über die Schulter auf den Tränkemeister, der noch immer wütend Dumbledore anstarrte und vorgab, ihre Tuschelei nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er ein selektives Gehör hatte; er hörte nur, was er hören wollte.

„Och, bitte… gib deinem Herzen einen Stoß, Kleine", bettelte George und setzte schamlos seine schönen Augen ein.

„Vergiss es!", beschied ihn Hermione ärgerlich und stampfte sogar mit dem Fuß auf, bis ihr aufging, dass das kaum ein Verhalten war, wie man es von einer sechszehnjährigen Top-Schülerin erwartete. „Nein! Schluss. Aus. Ende. Das war mein letztes Wort!"

„Du machst aber viele Worte um dein letztes Wort", murmelte Fred, breit grinsend. Dann legte er seine Hand an die Brust, verdrehte die Augen und sang fürchterlich lispelnd: „Oh, küss ihn doch! Oh, küss ihn doch, küss ihn, küss ihn, küss ihn doch!"

„Ihr seid so kindisch!", fauchte sie und Severus gab ihr im Stillen Recht.

Er wandte sich um, als sie sich trotzig umdrehte und sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand niederließ. Ein nonverbaler „Muffliato" garantierte ihnen ein unbelauschtes Gespräch. „Da haben Sie uns aber sauber reingeritten, Miss Granger!", schnarrte er.

„Wie gut, dass Sie völlig unschuldig an dieser Misere sind, Professor!", schnappte Hermione zurück, der der Schlafmangel nach einer durchwachten Nacht zusetzte, so dass sie einen Teil ihres üblichen Respekts und somit auch ihre Zaghaftigkeit gegenüber Snape verlor. „Und welche Art von Zauber haben Sie benutzt?"

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, dass sich sämtliche Anwesenden vor der Barriere mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit ihren Ohren widmeten – entweder, indem sie selbstvergessen wie Ron darin rumpulten oder die Hände daran anlegten oder anderweitig zeigten, dass sie offensichtlich nicht hören konnten, was hier drinnen gesprochen wurde.

„Das sage ich Ihnen, wenn Sie mal groß sind." Um Snapes schmale Lippen spielte ein höhnisches Grinsen, als er die Bemühungen der anderen betrachtete, sich von seinem Zauber zu befreien. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass es sich die Hohlköpfe da draußen zweimal überlegen werden, ob sie hier noch lange herumlungern und sich über diese… Situation lustig machen oder nicht!"

Tatsächlich waren fünf Minuten später nur noch Dumbledore und Harry und Ron da. Sie versuchten, ihr per Handzeichen etwas zu erklären, aber Hermione wurde aus ihrem Gefuchtel nicht schlau. Snape, der sich mittlerweile seines Umhanges entledigt und sich darauf gesetzt hatte, amüsierte sich damit, den geknickten Albus zu ignorieren und die Jungs zu beobachten. „Entweder, ihre kleinen, aufdringlichen Freunde haben endgültig ihren Verstand verloren oder sie wollen Ihnen klarmachen, dass sie jetzt frühstücken gehen und danach wiederkommen."

„Ach, meinen Sie, das könnte es heißen?", fragte Hermione verblüfft und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, so dass sie schon aussah wie einer dieser Wackeldackel, den besonders witzig erscheinende Muggelzeitgenossen in ihren Autos haben. Offensichtlich nahmen Harry und Ron ihre Erlaubnis erleichtert zur Kenntnis, denn mit einem letzten bemüht grimmigen Gesicht zu dem Tränkemeister verließen sie fluchtartig die Stätte ihres Gefängnisses.

Severus war äußerst erleichtert, als sich schließlich auch Albus schulterzuckend entfernte. Es war schon schlimm genug, die unerträgliche, kleine Know-it-all um sich zu haben, aber all diese Idioten… unruhig rutschte er hin und her. Da es in seinem Labor immer zu einer gewissen Wärmeentwicklung kam, trank er viel und regelmäßig, und langsam wurde der Druck auf seiner Blase größer.

Er versuchte, sich so bequem und blasenentlastend hinzusetzen wie möglich und beschäftigte sich mit arithmetischen Grundberechnungen verschiedener Tränke. Dummerweise war der Gedanke an Tränke – und damit verbunden an Flüssigkeiten – überhaupt nicht dazu geeignet, sein Problem zu vergessen.

Merlin, wie er es hasste, hier herumzusitzen! Und alles nur, weil Albus wieder seinen infantilen Einfällen nachgegangen war. Er würde sich etwas Gehässiges für den Schulleiter einfallen lassen müssen… etwas, das ihn traf. Ob er stiller Teilhaber bei den Weasley-Zwillingen werden sollte? Diese Kotzpastillen hatten definitiv etwas für sich – ob er sie einmal analysieren sollte? Vielleicht konnte man Albus' heiß geliebte Zitronenbonbons austauschen?

Er merkte nicht, dass seine Augen zu glitzern begannen, doch Hermione sah es. Da der Tränkemeister offensichtlich geistig abwesend war, musterte sie ihn unter gesenkten Lidern hervor. Ohne Umhang wirkte er weniger wie eine Fledermaus, mehr wie ein Mensch… fast jedenfalls. Es konnte nicht normal sein, solch blasse Hautfarbe zu haben. _Warum_, überlegte sie schläfrig, _warum mussten die größten Genies gleichzeitig die größten Arschlöcher sein?_

Das nächste, was sie bewusst mitbekam, war, dass sie jemand heftig schüttelte. „Miss Granger!", fauchte ein offensichtlich äußerst ärgerlicher Professor für Tränkekunde. Hermione schrak hoch. Sie war tatsächlich in seiner Anwesenheit eingeschlafen, obwohl es nicht das war, was seine Wut ausgelöst hatte.

„Hören Sie auf, verdammt noch mal!", knurrte Snape.

„Was? Wer? Wie?" Ihr Gehirn kam nur langsam auf Touren, wie ein alter Diesel, der vorgeglüht werden musste. „Was ist passiert?" Und dann: „NEIN! Nicht küssen!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie zu küssen, Miss Granger! Ich kann es nur nicht leiden, wenn ausgerechnet _mir_ jemand im Schlaf die 12 Anwendungen von Drachenblut erzählt!"

Sie wurde knallrot. „Tut mir Leid, wirklich! Es ist nur wegen Ihrer Hausaufgabe. Ich habe die ganze Nacht deswegen Bücher gewälzt und herausgefunden, wenn man Drachenblut…"

„Ich weiß!", zischte er genervt. „Ich bin der Tränkemeister oder haben Sie das vergessen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„Schön. Und da wir sowieso nichts besseres zu tun haben, erzählen Sie mir von dem, was Sie herausgefunden haben, aber ich warne Sie, wagen Sie es nicht zu plappern!"

„Aber… eben…"

„Nichts aber! Legen Sie los!" Er würde alles tun, um sich von seiner mittlerweile drängenden Blase und den grinsenden Gesichtern von Black und Tonks abzulenken. Offensichtlich hatten die beiden einen Heidenspaß daran, alle dreißig Minuten vorbei zu schauen.

Als Hermione Granger in ihren üblichen monologisierenden Schwall ausbrach, driftete Severus in seinen ebenso üblichen Stand-By-Modus. Sein Gehirn war darauf trainiert, bei einem Fehler sofort aufzuwachen, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die kleine, unerträgliche Know-it-all einen Fehler machen würde, tendierte sowieso gegen Null und Überhaupt nicht.

Während er also seinen eigenen Überlegungen nachhing, machte er die Erfahrung, dass Miss Grangers Stimme durchaus schlafförderndes Potenzial hatte.

Hermione starrte verwundert auf ihren Tränkeprofessor, der den Kopf zurückgelegt hatte und leise vor sich hin schnarchte. So eine Frechheit! Sie machte sich Gedanken, wie sie ihre Überlegungen am besten formulierte, und er schlief einfach ein! Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Ihre eigene Mutter machte das zwar nie, aber bei Molly und Arthur schien das immer gewisse Wirkungen zu zeigen.

„Bla…bla…bla… und Buttermilch!", sagte sie laut.

Snape fuhr mitten aus dem Tiefschlaf hoch. „Was?! Buttermilch!", fragte er scharf. „Die hat da überhaupt nichts zu suchen, damit würde man den ganzen Trank negieren!" Plötzlich krümmte er sich und ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Sein Gesicht wurde dunkelrot, Schweiß strömte seine Schläfen hinab.

„Professor! Sind Sie krank?" Hermione stürzte auf ihn zu und fasste ihn am Arm.

Gereizt schüttelte er sie ab. „Nein, kümmern Sie sich um Ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten!" Um nichts in der Welt würde er ihr erzählen, dass er gerade das Gefühl hatte, seine Blase platze gleich.

Verdammt sollte Dumbledore sein mit seinen verdammten Mistelzweigen. Und verdammt sollte er selbst sein, dass er sich wegen eines simplen Kusses so anstellte. Aber da war er nicht allein, oh nein, die kleine Know-it-all stellte sich ja genau so an! Er verfluchte innerlich alle Leute, die ihm einfielen, angefangen von A wie Albus bis Z wie Zausel Albus.

Es dauerte ewig, bis er wieder halbwegs normal sitzen konnte, und dann kamen die drängenden Ich-muss-jetzt-und-sofort-aufs-Klo-Schübe im Zwanzigminutenabstand. Es half auch nicht weiter, dass in fast demselben zeitlichen Abstand Potter und Weasley oder Potter und Weasley oder aber auch Potter und Weasley auftauchten und sich mit der kleinen Granger unterhalten wollten.

Wenn sie nicht gerade die Freunde hätte, die sie hatte, und nicht immer so eine Besserwisserin sein würde und nicht Schuld an seiner Misere wäre, hätte er glatt angefangen, sie sympathisch zu finden, denn sie verkniff sie tatsächlich fast den gesamten Tag über aufdringliche Plapperei und nerviges Gerede.

Abgesehen von den Momenten, in denen sie sich mit ihren Besuchern per Zeichensprache verständigte, saß sie still in ihrer Ecke und döste vor sich hin oder musterte besorgt das farbenprächtige Schauspiel, welches sein Gesicht abgab, das in regelmäßigen Abständen zwischen bleich und rot wechselte. _Man könnte ihn glatt irgendwo als Ampel aufstellen_, überlegte sie.

Als seine Uhr elf Uhr abends anzeigte, war Severus so weit, dass er beinahe gewinselt hätte vor Schmerzen. Zehn Minuten später betrachtete er sämtliche Cruciati, die er je durchlitten hatte, als eine nette Abwechslung und Laune der Natur. Fünf vor halb zwölf rannte er die drei Schritte, die sie hatten, fast im Dauerlauf hin und her.

Die kleine Gryffindor musste ihn jetzt für völlig übergeschnappt halten, aber er hatte keine Disziplin mehr, um ruhig zu sitzen. Dreiviertel zwölf standen seine Haare wie bei einem verrückten Wissenschaftler in alle Richtungen, und er starrte ununterbrochen auf die Uhr, als könnte er die Zeit selbst bewegen, schneller zu vergehen.

Selbstverständlich ging ab diesem Moment nichts mehr. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass fünfzehn Mal eine Minute, dass 900 lausige Sekunden, so verdammt langsam vergingen? Es war definitiv irgendwo ein Zauber, ach was, ein Fluch am Werk, der die Sekundenzeiger immer wieder zurückschob. Eine Minute vor Mitternacht stand Severus heftig atmend wie ein Marathonläufer da, wippte auf den Fersen vor und zurück und war bereit. So bereit, wie es nur irgendwie ging.

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und würde jeden verhexen, der ihm jetzt noch im Weg stand. Und das erste Mal seit 17 Stunden wünschte er sich niemanden, der ihm in die Quere kam.

Da! Bamm, bamm, bamm, bamm… 12 Mal schlug die alte Standuhr unten im Eingangsbereich. Er spannte sich an. Und als die Barriere brach, stürzte er los und rannte wie von Sinnen die Treppe hinunter. Hermione starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. So schlimm war die ganze Sache nun auch nicht gewesen, fand sie, dass er jetzt regelrecht vor ihr flüchten musste. Dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Sie musste erst einmal aufs Klo.

Mehr denn je ähnelte er einer übergroßen Fledermaus, als er mit sich aufbauschender Robe um die Ecke schlitterte, gegen Rüstungen und Büsten von toten, berühmten Blacks prallte und sich in das Bad am anderen Ende des Flurs stürzte.

Mit einem letzten Kraftakt sprintete er in die Toilette, pfefferte die Tür ins Schloss, riss sich die Hose herunter und dann…

Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und hätte vor Dankbarkeit beinahe gewimmert. Es schien ihm, als stünde er Ewigkeiten da und endlich, Merlin sei Dank, hatte er sich erleichtert.

Er nahm sich Zeit, um sich danach wieder in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu versetzen, wusch sich das Gesicht so lange mit kalten Wasser, bis er wieder zu seinem üblichen blassen und hochmütigen Ausdruck zurückfand, kämmte sich sogar mit den Fingern durch die Haare, bis sie nicht mehr so aussahen, als hätte er aus Versehen einen dreifachen Stupor erwischt.

Dann erst machte er sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, diesmal wirklich jeden Schritt absichernd und sich vergewissernd, dass er nicht noch einmal in eine von Albus' Fallen tappte. Er atmete auf, als er merkte, dass kein Licht unter der Tür hindurch schien. Offensichtlich waren sämtliche Hohlköpfe zu Bett gegangen und er konnte genau dasselbe in Hogwarts tun.

Severus öffnete die Tür und stand dann wie vom Donner gerührt da, als plötzlich das Licht aufblendete und gefühlte zweitausend Leute schrieen: „Überraschung!"

Panisch sah er nach oben. Nein, kein Mistelzweig, der dort lauerte. Dann starrte er Albus an, der ihn angrinste wie die Cheshirekatze persönlich. „Mein lieber Junge, weil du meinetwegen das Schenken verpasst hast, genau wie Miss Granger übrigens" – ach nein, das hätte er ohne diesen Zusatz glatt vergessen! – „dachten wir uns, wir überraschen dich hier und machen dir somit wenigstens eine kleine Freude!"

Er holte tief Luft. „Meine größte Freude wäre es, wenn ihr alle aus dem Weg geht und mich auf der Stelle nach Hogwarts flohen lasst! Von deinen Überraschungen habe ich nämlich die Schnauze gestrichen voll, Albus!"

„Ich verstehe deine Verärgerung voll und ganz, Severus", versicherte ihm der Schulleiter. „Und ich glaube dir, dass du müde bist. Also nimm einfach deine ganzen Geschenke mit und erfreue dich in Hogwarts an ihnen!"

Der Tränkemeister wich in Richtung Kamin zurück, als Albus mit einem riesigen Sack auf ihn zutrat, doch er konnte nicht schnell genug nach dem Flohpulver greifen, sein Ziel in die Flammen rufen und gleichzeitig den verrückten Alten abwehren. Irgendetwas blieb in seinen Händen hängen, und als er niesend und staubig aus seinem eigenen Kamin in sein Quartier trat, musterte er das unförmige Etwas, welches in grellgrünes Seidenpapier eingewickelt war.

Behutsam, als erwartete er jeden Moment, dass ihn etwas Schreckliches anspringen würde, wickelte er es aus. Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich ihm, als er das zweifach verschlungene W – das Logo der Weasley-Zwillinge – erkannte.

Und dann entwich ihm ein noch tieferer Seufzer, als er sein „Geschenk" betrachtete. Es war ein aufblasbares Gummiklo.

***

_Zehn Jahre später. _

Severus Snape hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich zur Weihnachtsfeier zum Grimmauldplatz hatte schleifen lassen, aber Kingsley war unverhofft vor seiner Tür in Spinner's End aufgetaucht und hatte ihn in einem Augenblick der Schwäche erwischt, was der Herr Zaubereiminister sogleich ausnutzte, um ihn mitzuschleifen.

Es war nicht halb so unangenehm oder verlegenheitsträchtig geworden, wie er erwartet hatte. Minerva hatte ihm ernst die Hand geschüttelt und etwas gemurmelt, dass sich nach: _Du machst dich mächtig rar, Bursche_, anhörte, aber da sie offensichtlich schon engere Bekanntschaft mit dem Glenfidditch in ihrer Hand geschlossen hatte, war er nicht bereit, dafür die Hand ins Feuer zu legen.

Er kannte alle hier. Seine ehemaligen Schüler sowieso und die Mitglieder des Phönixordens, welche überlebt hatten sowie einige Angestellte des Ministeriums, die von Potter eingeladen worden waren. Er hatte sich die meiste Zeit in diskretem Hintergrund gehalten und nur mit wenigen Leuten gesprochen.

Mittlerweile war es zehn Minuten vor Mitternacht und obwohl die Weihnachtsfeier noch in vollem Gange war, beschloss er, dass er lange genug geblieben war, um seinen guten Willen zu zeigen. Lautlos schlich er hinaus, obwohl er auch mit Marschmusik hätte gehen können; niemand hätte davon Notiz genommen.

Vielleicht hatten die Jahre des Friedens seine Spionageinstinkte verdorren lassen. Vielleicht glaubte er auch nur einfach nicht, dass irgendwer in Albus' infantile Stiefel schlüpfen würde. Sei es wie es sei.

Er hatte soeben die Mitte der Treppe erreicht, die jetzt einen sanften Bogen schlug, als hinter ihm eine unsichtbare Barriere herunterrasselte und ihn nach vorn drückte. Nur eine Sekunde später fand er sich Auge in Auge mit einer erschrockenen, jungen Frau mit buschigen, braunen Haaren. „Nicht schon wieder!", murmelte Hermione Granger und setzte sich ergeben auf die oberste Stufe, die sie erreichen konnte.

„Auch Ihnen eine schönen Abend", sagte Severus und sah auf sie herab. „Haben Sie sich schon wieder aus Weasleys Zimmer geschlichen?"

Es war ein Scherz, wirklich und wahrhaftig! Hermione starrte ihn an. Da niemandem in der gesamten Zaubererwelt die Hochzeit Rons mit seiner französischen Brandmagierin entgehen konnte, musste er tatsächlich gescherzt haben.

Sie lächelte müde. „Nein, Sir. Wie es der Zufall will, komme ich gerade aus der Bibliothek."

Elegant ließ er sich neben ihr auf den Stufen nieder. „Ah… die 12 Anwendungen von Drachenblut?"

„Nicht ganz. Die Bibliothek der Blacks hat sehr alte und wertvolle Bücher, die schon rein historisch gesehen einen unschätzbaren Wert haben. Ich fand sie ehrlich gesagt interessanter als die Feier… und ich wusste auch nicht, dass Sie kommen", fügte sie dann höflich hinzu.

„Ah, hätten Sie es gewusst, wären Sie mir den ganzen Abend nicht von der Seite gewichen?"

Sie sah ihm geradewegs in die Augen. „Schwerlich. Ich hänge an meinem Leben, wissen Sie?"

„Immer noch Angst, dass ich Sie beißen könnte?"

Hermione lächelte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das _so_ übel wäre…"

Severus' Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Pedantisch zog er seine Uhr und warf einen Blick darauf. „Eine interessante Aussage, Miss Granger… Hermione", schnurrte er. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie wir die restlichen fünf Minuten noch nutzen könnten?"

„Ich hätte da schon so die eine oder andere Idee… Severus", antwortete sie ernsthaft. „Außer natürlich, du hast es nachher wieder so eilig… in dem Fall bleib ich einfach hier sitzen und warte, bis es Mitternacht wird."

„Ich glaube, diese Nacht ist noch viel zu jung, um Eile zu haben", sagte der Tränkemeister, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie. _Endlich_.

**Ende**


End file.
